Witches Lost
by ResonanceOfWisdom
Summary: A new Halliwell enters the fold, a new evil threatens the world. Is she a blood relative of the sisters? Eventual crossover with BuffyAngel. THIS IS AN EDITED REPOST OF AN OLD STORY. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED UNDER MY OLD PEN NAME "Paige Master" IT HAS BEEN MAJORLY EDITED!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show charmed or any of its characters. Any characters introduced in this fan fiction that do not exist in the show, are my own original characters. Some of the ideas in this were first used by some of my friends in role-plays and some may be recognized from being in the show at some point.

**A/N**: This is an AU story that I began over a year ago on a **different pen name**, so it may seem familiar. This first chapter appears to be poorly and childishly written. To be truthful, it was intended to come off that way. As it sparks a new character into being, it is underdeveloped and shaking on untested waters. New characters tend to be the same way, until they grow. As Pri, my addition to the story, grows, the chapters will become better written. This prologue is the worst it will ever be, and I am sure that if you readers bear with it through to the first chapter you will see great improvement and maybe even be interested enough in following this story to the end. Witches Lost is complete. The sequel, Witches Found, features a fully developed Pri and more complex plotline. So when you are finished with this, please do check out Witches Found for work that meets higher literary standards. 

**_Prologue: _Friend or Foe**

This is the story of Pri Matthews Halliwell. She has yet to be discovered but she will be…in due time she will be. Pri was one of the very first Halliwell witches 3000 years before the Charmed Ones, or at least in her past life. The line didn't have the Halliwell name yet, but she still was one of the key players in starting the legacy of the Charmed Ones. She was the first practicing witch to use magic to pass magic through generations.

Pri was killed at the age of 16 and was made a whitelighter immediately after her death…it was because of the means of her death that the Elders wanted to give her a chance to have another life while keeping the same life. It made no sense at the time to the young girl, but being a whitelighter enabled her to help people, which is what she wanted to do most of all.

She was assigned as the Halliwell's permanent whitelighter until she died once again. It was sad, yes, but all part of the grand plan. It was her final death before she would be reborn into her next human life as a future Charmed One.

Pri was originally killed by a powerful demon… he was to be the future source as long as he didn't die before his grandfather did. His family was mostly good… at least all of the females and most males were. He was one of the rare evil ones like his grandfather; that was why he was chosen as the next source.

She was the family whitelighter for over 3000 years, all the way through the beginning of the Halliwell name, until Patty Halliwell's death. It is unknown to most that after her affair with Sam, Pri became her new whitelighter.

She was captured by a demon that was working for the water demon Patty was trying to vanquish… so she was unable to warn the poor witch and save her. Sometimes Pri blamed herself for Patty's death.

After informed of her death the demon killed Pri too… so not only was her first life dead but so was her "life within that life" as a whitelighter. Her soul traveled up to the Elders where she would wait for instruction on entering her new life.

The Elders decided to let Pri be born again into the Halliwell line with her old powers and an added one. She would be born as Paige's first-born child and would look remarkably like her except younger. She would also look a lot like I she had in her old life.

She would be born two years after Chris and come to the Halliwells from two years later in the future than he did. So although they would seem to be the same age to the present Charmed Ones, he would have more of the Halliwell's trust. Even though Pri would be wiser with her past life's years and have more experience, the Halliwell's would trust Chris more as well as they would trust his advice.

The way Pri would be born into her second life would not be a pleasant one. Or, rather, the way she would be conceived would not be. Her killer from 3000 years before had been impressed with the imagination of the non-gifted mortals. This was especially true when he learned of the newly formed myth of how vampires killed, or at least how ancient vampires killed. He began by only killing women, and as the myth expanded so did his style. He began raping his victims before killing them. This gave him a bad name among other demons.

Her mother, Paige Matthews, would unfortunate enough to be a victim. He would on the verge of killing her when Piper, Phoebe, and the ghost of Prue would come orbing in with a spell and instead of Paige, it would be the demon that would be killed.

Because of her father's incredible power combined with her mother's strength as a Charmed One, Pri would be almost unstoppable in her future time. But in her travel back in time before hers and Chris's birth, her power was lessened. Until she and Chris were to be born, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were obviously more powerful, as well as Wyatt.

Now that you know some background information on Pri's past life and future life, it is time for you to follow her on her journey into her future life.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor 10:00AM**

Piper Halliwell was enjoying her first time sleeping in since the day she had returned from the hospital after giving birth to Wyatt. Paige had gone out early to buy cloths that would replace the ones ruined in the last several battles against evil. Phoebe had had a late night at work and was so tired that Jason had to drive her to his place…at this moment she was plastered to his face on his couch. Leo had taken the liberty of giving himself a small vacation from his Elderly duties. He had built a room for Wyatt so that Piper would have use of her closet again…and so Wyatt wouldn't wake them with his snoring. He was at the moment watching over his son to give Piper her rest.

Meanwhile a nearby bus stop had a visible green glow that could be seen coming out of it but was strangely unnoticed. A normal looking girl stepped out and a look of fear, surprise, and confusion formed on her face. Before she was noticed she disappeared without leaving a single trace or clue that she had ever been there.

Back at the Manor the same girl appeared in a room that she realized was once hers. It was now filled with art supplies and odd paintings that seemed more modern than what was there in her time. _Ah, I must be in the future_, she thought, more calm than she was before. This girl appeared to be a 16-year-old version of Paige. In fact…this girl was Pri-or Pri's past life anyway.

She looked around the room some more and then orbed upstairs to the attic. "At least this room hasn't changed," she said to herself. She then went to the loose floorboard where she had hidden her ancient coins 100 or so years before, and Pri decide that she should go to a bank and exchange them for the currency currently used.

The young girl orbed to a place where she sensed no human life. She walked around town for a few hours then noticed how differently she was dressed. Determined to blend in with this time she hurried to a bank and went to the first bank teller she saw whose line was open.

"How may I help you, young lady?" The man said.

Pri cautiously looked around to see if anyone was looking then took out six of her coins. "I was hoping I could exchange these please."

The man's eyes widened when he saw what she had. "Those are very rare…about $500 each," he replied dumbfounded by what he saw. Pri realized that her coins were worth more than she had expected. Quickly doing the math in her head she wonder if she should even had come.

"Uh…well that's more than I expected. I'll just exchange these six for now…that's $3000 right?" Pri wanted to get out of there fast so she collected the money, and without depositing some in the bank first she left, saying thank you to the man at the desk as she walked out.

Pri saw a clothing store that interested her once she got outside. "Well I guess it's a start…" Walking into the store she saw some jeans that she immediately walked over to. When she get to the rack holding the jeans she saw a woman of twenty six or so who looked a lot like an older version of herself.

Curious, Pri tried to sense if the woman was a Halliwell. Pri wasn't surprised when she not only discovered that the young woman was a Halliwell, but she was a Charmed One.

Deciding that she should meet who hew future family was, Pri spoke up. "Hello, I am Pri…um…I couldn't help but notice your shirt. Do you know where I might find one like it?"

Paige, finally used to seeing children alone at stores, was pleased to give Pri advice-or help-but Paige thought of it as advice. "Hi. I am Paige, Paige Halliwell…I just noticed how alike we look…as for the shirt, it's from Wishlist down the road a bit." She appeared more comfortable talking to Pri than most people would talking to someone they just met.

After paying for what she chose to buy, Pri then turned to face Paige, not only to say bye and thanks, but also to give her a hint that she knew who and what she was. "Thank you for your help I appreciate it." Pri began to walk away and then turned back towards her. "By the way…I was _Charmed_ to meet you." She stressed the word "Charmed" in a way that would instantly make Paige wonder. Pri finished by saying, "I'll be seeing you soon 'Up There'," and glanced up at the ceiling to indicate that she was getting a Jingle. Pri walked away knowing that that she would always remember the look of shock on her future charge's face.

Once outside Pri went to an empty alley and orbed "up there" where the Elders greeted her.

"Were you successful in completing the first part of the plan?" Elder one asked eagerly. Seeing her new cloths, Elder two spoke up. "Ah I see you had time for some fun…"a curious and slightly annoyed look showed in his eyes.

Pri quickly explained so as not to get into trouble. "I needed new cloths to blend in with this time. I exchanged some of my old coins for the currently used money and went to buy some cloths. I ran into a Halliwell at the first shop I went to."

A wave of murmurs and whispers rustled through the crowd of Elders as she said this. "Silence, one at a time," said the one who appeared to be in charge of this group. "Did she know who you are or that you are-were- a whitelighter?" the first Elder asked.

Pri calmly replied with a grin on her face. "She knows my name is Pri, but knows not that I am a Halliwell. She knows not that I was once a whitelighter, but believes me to currently be one. She also knows nothing of my past. I left her shocked and confused…hehehe."

The Elders were silent for a moment and then the second one spoke. "…Genius…pure GENIUS!" Exclaimed Elder two.

"Pri, I like your style. With your progress you will be born into your second life sooner than we first said." Said their leader, eyes beaming and happy feelings pouring out of his mind. "Go back down and finish the second part of the plan."

"Excuse me, but uhh…I just remembered something important," Pri said. "The charmed One I met looked like I do…but older. Does the witch "Paige" have anything to do with my next life?" she asked hesitantly.

The lead Elder answered her with a smile. "She will be your mother in your next life." His smile faded as he added, "Now go, and hurry!" At that moment, unknown to the Elders and Pri, Paige orbed up and saw her orbing away. She too left very confused by the day's events.

* * *

Disobeying the Elder's orders Pri orbed to where she could talk to Patty Halliwell's spirit, her last charge. "Patty, before I go to finish the "plan" I want to apologize for not being there to save you. I wasn't careful and was captured. My ancient power might have saved you but the demon interfered with my concentration…please forgive me." Her apology was sincere and although she had forgiven Pri, she feel as though she needed her forgiveness again just to reassure her that everything would be fine.

Patty replied with her voice that even in death remained beautiful, and it seemed more beautiful than ever when heard coming from her spirit ever glowing with an ethereal light. "Do not worry, that beast who killed you will die by the hand of forces currently stronger than you. You could not stop him in the state you were in anyway. Afraid of losing a charge for the first time in 3000 years…you had never lost one before and didn't know what would happen if you lost your perfect record. It was not your fault that he had greater power than you. Go finish "the plan" to further redeem yourself. Blessed be." She finished with a slight nod of respect in Pri's direction.

Pri said her "blessed be" to Patty with an added nod as she orbed back down to Earth.

Pri's orbed self landed in front of the manor and she took a deep breath before stepping up to the door. She decided to sit outside and think for a few minutes and think.

* * *

It was now half past noon at Halliwell Manor. Piper woke up two hours before and was cooking lunch, singing a goofy song to Wyatt. Leo was "Up There" learning about "the plan" and that Pri was to be trusted. Phoebe had finally pried herself from her boyfriend and was in the shower on the second floor. Paige was on her way home and when Pri sensed her near the manor she tried to use her key to get in.

With a surge of joy the door opened when Pri pushed. The lock had never been changed. As she carefully walked into her old house she turned to close the door behind her. "Thank god this door doesn't creak anymore," she whispered to herself. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the steps and as she heard the person stop and gasp Pri knew she had been caught. At that exact moment she realized that turning her back to those stairs was one of the biggest mistakes she could ever have made, seeing as she was now a stranger in her own house.

Pri turned just in time to see Phoebe levitated in the air coming at her with a high speed flying kick. She barely managed to repel her with a power unknown to the Halliwell line and Phoebe fell to the ground. She looked up to see Pri orb to her side and hold out a hand to help her up. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you. It was only self defense," Pri said. "Although I will warn you it will be unwise to attack me again…there is more ancient magic within me than you can imagine." She added this as she saw her prepare another attack. "Besides, I am-er-was a Halliwell before I died. In fact it is because of me that you are a witch. I was the first Halliwell witch 3000 years ago and before I was killed I managed to utter a spell that passed down the magic through the ages. I was the family whitelighter for 3000 years give or take a few. Your mother was-" Pri choked on the last words she had to say. _How will phoebe react when I tell her that it is because of me that her mother died?_ She thought. "Patty was…ummm…I don't know how to tell you but maybe it will be easier if I tell the three of you at once."

At that moment Paige came in and saw the room a slight mess. Then she saw Pri. "Pri? What the hell are you doing here? Phoebe what's going on?" The next several things out of Paige's mouth were questions.

"Shusshu! Ok quiet people." Phoebe interrupted, now a little angry. "Paige, how do you know this girl-why do I even bother asking, she's another whitelighter so you would have to know her."

"Actually we just met at the store." Pri said this trying to prevent a fight. "Isn't that right ummm…Paige right?"

"Yes I am Paige. And yes we just met. I only guessed that she was a whitelighter. Gave me quite a shock to tell the truth."

Phoebe had finally calmed down and asked them to wait while she got Piper. While they waited Pri used some of her ancient power to clean up the mess she had made defending herself. "What about personal gain consequences?" Paige piped up.

"Well three thousand years ago those consequences didn't exist. I wrote this spell before the consequences existed therefore no consequences for that spell. I wouldn't be too worried." Pri smiled at her but then the smile faded. "I was first killed 3000 years ago when I was sixteen. Whitelighters don't age so I still appear that age." A long sigh escaped he lungs. "I look young but I feel so old. About twenty yeas ago my whitelighter self was killed. Ironically by the same demon that killed me the first time I died. What you see here is but only my spirit. As soon as this quest for the Elders is done the person you see here will be reborn into the Halliwell line of witches." Pri smiled a smile, which soon faded again when she realized Piper and Phoebe had heard the whole conversation.

"That's all very interesting to hear but maybe you should start with what you told Phoebe." Piper said, her hands ready.

"Ok, I'll begin by saying that your powers are useless against me, Halliwell blood cannot be blown up or frozen by another Halliwell. So I'd put your hands down…Piper." Pri said. "You are Piper, am I right?"

"Yes, I am." Piper reluctantly put her hands down.

"I will continue by saying how sorry I am for your older sister's death. It is always sad to lose a Halliwell. Patty was devastated when she learned how young Prue was when she was killed. Even Patty was too young to die…so much good left undone…so many unnecessary tears shed…" Those words she said prepared her to tell them how Patty died and what she accomplished. It was because of Pri that the Halliwell line of witches was and is a line of witches, that there would be no Charmed Ones or no magic in the family. How because of what she did, she was made whitelighter for the Halliwells until she died again. How she was promised a new life as a Charmed One. And how she would keep her powers and memories from her previous life. Pri ended with the worst part of all.

"Patty was my last charge. 'They' had given me a small vacation and put Sam as your mother's temporary whitelighter. How were 'They' to know that Sam and Patty would fall in love and have a daughter?" Pri paused to take a sip of water that Piper had brought in a pitcher with glasses. "When the Elders found out they brought me back and put Sam with another charge. Shortly after being reunited with Patty she devised a plan to vanquish the demon in the lake near Sam's place and I was to watch in case she needed me. I knew it was a bad idea and I told her so. But that was all I could do, a whitelighter is only supposed to advise and heal their charges. All I could do was the first part."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Paige was getting impatient.

"While I was watching her prepare for the vanquish the demon that first killed me came shimmering in and captured me. He was working for the lake demon. The whole thing was a trap. My fight against my captor was none but torture. I lay panting and dying on the ground trying to muster all the strength I could just to try one more power against him but to no avail. With an evil laugh the demon told me that Patty died. 'Your charge is dead…whitelighter. And this time you will die for good.' Those were his exact words. He killed me for the second time, and for the last twenty or so years the Elders and I, and Patty of course, have been planning. Finally we agreed that I will be your whitelighter until the day in the future that will be the my birth date in my second life." Pri collapsed and felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. Her remaining $2,930 fell out of her purse as she fainted.

"Oh my god!" Paige bent down to pick up the money and held it up to Piper. Piper looked from Pri on the floor to the money, Paige, Phoebe, and back to Pri.

"I think we have a problem. She must be some kind of psycho witch/criminal thing." Phoebe said looking at Piper.

"Yes, we do have a problem. Whatever she is she is evil and knows we are the charmed ones. LE-" Piper began to call her husband, but Leo orbed to them before she finished. "-O…ookay never mind, you're here"

Leo turned and saw Paige holding the money and looked down to see Pri lying there. "Uh oh. We were afraid this would happen. Don't worry her story was true and that money is legally hers." Leo orbed me to the couch and then left to confer with the Elders once more. Piper furiously stormed out of the manor saying she was going to P3.

"The Charmed Ones come first!" Phoebe shouted after her. She went to Paige and they both sat and watched Pri, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

Piper's new Jeep pulled into the parking lot of P3. She exited the car after parking in the owner's reserved parking space and slammed the door. She was noticeably annoyed at Phoebe for using Prue's line. "Charmed Ones come first…bah! Yeah right!" She muttered under her breath as she walked to the back entrance. Going into her club she saw that it was still a mess from the previous night and she set about cleaning it up for the upcoming night. _At least a good band is playing tonight. Maybe that is enough to make the day better,_ she thought.

After finishing her clean up she went to her usual "alone" table and sat down with a large bottle of rum, still pissed at the day's events. _She's got to be a criminal to be carrying so much cash,_ she thinks. _I don't know how my sisters and Leo could fall for that crap…and the Elders are playing along with it. As for those powers…she must be a demon that steals powers from witches and such. I will stop her._ Piper leaned back in her chair and kicked her feat up onto the railing in front of her table. Taking another swig of rum she saw it was already half empty. She took the rum and put money in the register to pay for the bottle. Slipping the rum into her purse, with the neck sticking out, Piper drunkenly walked to her car, glad that it was in the back lot so no one would see her.

As she was about to climb into the driver's seat she felt her head crash against the doorframe. _I guess I drank a wee bit much,_ she thought as she felt herself being pulled into the deep sleep of unconsciousness. She finally collapsed, passed out on the pavement.

* * *

Back at the manor Pri woke up. Sensing Piper's pain she realized that she had an unborn child feeling pain as well. "Phoebe, Paige…Piper is hurt...so is the unborn boy inside her. The effects of alcohol cloud her mind: she must have passed out from excessive drinking. Tell me, if she has a child already she must have her instincts telling her not to drink excessively while being pregnant…in fact most people know that. So why does she not follow them?"

"I have no idea but we can't waste time getting to her." Phoebe said.

Paige replied, "Hey I thought you were the empath in this family. Even I could sense her hate. Pri we found your money, it fell out of your purse when you fainted. She thinks that your story was that, a story. She thinks you stole the money. Leo told her that the Elders know it is true, we all vouched for you…but she hates you still."

Pri was not surprised to hear this, yet she was hurt. "Phoebe is right, no time can be wasted. Paige call Piper to the couch." Pri stood up so Piper could have use of the couch. "I need to see some one." Pri orbed to Patty without waiting for a reply.

"Pri why are you here?" Patty asked.

"You said that Piper was the kindest and most trusting, am I right?" Pri continued without waiting for an answer. "She treats me like a criminal. She just got drunk and passed out because Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and the Elders say I am telling the truth." She sighed before finishing, "Patty, Piper is pregnant. She got highly drunk and passed out while being _pregnant_. How can she be fit to raise a child if she would do something like that?"

"I myself am surprised that she would treat you that way. Maybe she refuses to believe someone who could have saved me…or Prue. I am doubly shocked that she would risk the life of her child. Go back and when she is sober talk to her again. If she still refuses to believe then come to me again." Patty sighed as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. Pri orbed out, leaving her to wonder what was happening to her family.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the manor, Phoebe and Paige were worried. "She is not doing this. How can she be doing this? She wouldn't do this knowing of her unborn child," Phoebe kept saying in an attempt to reassure herself and Paige.

"Phoebe I know Piper usually makes good decisions but she's not perfect. Look at the half bottle of rum in her purse. She did pass out from excessive drinking whether you like it or not," Paige said to stop Phoebe's insane babbling. Then Piper awoke.

Upon arriving back at her old home, Pri found Piper awake, and miraculously she was showing no sign of drunkenness. "Hey, I see you're doing better. I know how to prove that my money is legally mine." Pri took out a cell phone given to her by the Elders and called the bank. "Hello I exchanged some old coins for $3000 today, if some one accused me of stealing it would you be able to prove that it is my money? Oh I see, hold on a sec please." Pri put the cell on speakerphone. "Ok could you tell these people that it is my cash?"

On the speaker the clerk could clearly be heard, "At 10:15am on December28, Pri Halliwell exchanged six Me'ac Cozoac coins worth $500 each for $3000 total. Is that all miss?"

"Y-," Pri was replying when the phone was kicked out of her hand. Leo orbed in and caught the phone.

"Yes. Thank you sir." Leo hung up Pri's cell and pocketed it. "Piper this woman, Pri, can be trusted."

"Can it Leo! This is a demon with powers stolen from witches and other demons. I'm gonna vanquish her sorry ass whether you like it or not." Piper moved her hands to blow me up but it was repelled and destroyed a chair. "How can you call her a woman anyway? She can hardly be sixteen. As for trusting her…I think not. I would never trust a witch killing, power stealing, lying criminal mastermind." She moved to blow Pri up again and this time she didn't defend herself. Because she had been a good witch and a Halliwell the blast did not hurt her, but it was strong enough to push her backwards onto the floor.

Pri began to sob uncontrollably. Spilling out her story of how she was sent, once again, to set things right. How she came only to reveal the truth of Patty's death. All of the terrible sadness bottled inside her, along with all of the guilt of letting Patty die, came pouring out of her. As all of this happened her eyes seemed only to get wetter and wetter with tears. "I came here to tell you that until the point of time in the future that I am born, I am your new whitelighter, whether you like it or not." Unable to take anymore she orbed out. As she left she was able to hear Piper say, "Thank god that's over." But she was too late to hear Leo whisper, "What have I done?" It was too late to know that at least one person trusted her.

* * *

Pri arrived at Patty's place "up there," again, still in tears, unable to dry her eyes. Patty waited until she was ready to talk. "She tried to kill me, Patty. I know she can't because I am already dead, and because I am a good Halliwell witch. I'm just hurt by the fact that she would try. That if it were possible I would have died-again." She then listened to what Patty said. When she finished she gave Pri a ring…the ring that was lost in her fight with the water demon. She told Pri to show the ring to her daughters and then they might just believe her.

Before going Pri warned her that although she was a Halliwell witch she had ancient powers that could kill other witches…even Halliwells…and she would use them to kill Piper if she tried to do anything that put Pri in danger. Pri and Patty exchanged their blessed be's and Pri returned to the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

Paige, Phoebe, and Leo were discussing what had happened when Pri orbed into the living room. Piper had returned to Wyatt as if she had never been there. "Oh my god, Pri are you okay?" Paige stood up and told her to sit down.

Taking out the ring, still tarnished from its trip to the bottom of the lake, Pri gave it to Phoebe. "This is Patty's. She and I know you have been looking for it since she died. The reason you haven't found it is because she took it with her "up there." It's yours and your sisters' now." Again Pri found that as she was talking to one of the sisters another came behind her, hearing every word she said.

Piper, holding Wyatt, sat next to Pri and put Wyatt in her arms. "I believe you and every word you have said. I don't know why, but for some reason it took until the moment that I saw that ring to realize that you are being truthful."

All of a sudden Pri realized that the plan was complete. As she began to glow she said to the sisters, "At this moment, sometime in the future, I am being born into my second life, back into the Halliwell family, back into the line of witches that I created. Two years after Piper has her second child, I will be reborn into this world as Paige Halliwell's first daughter. You may expect a visit from my next life very soon. She will look like a twenty-two year old Paige. Blessed be my three Charmed Ones…" as those last words left her mouth, so did her last breath escape her lungs. She slowly faded into nothingness, finally knowing that she was trusted.

* * *

About an hour later the doorbell rang causing all within the house to jump. Paige orbed them all to the door and Piper opened it. With a gasp from all three and a few "oh my gods" from Paige and Phoebe, they saw that the guest was a twenty-two year old version of Paige.

"Uh-oh not aga-" Piper stopped when she finally saw that this person was older than the one who had just left. She realized who it was. "How polite of you to use the door, we expected you to come via time portal." Piper said, realizing that it was whom Pri had said was coming.

It was all Paige could do to say, "Yo-you're my…"

The young woman expected this and finished her mother's sentence. "I am Pri Halliwell the second. Second life of former whitelighter Pri Halliwell the first. I am your daughter, Paige-I mean Mom.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah. This was one childishly, poorly written piece of shit. Like I said, Pri was a new character who was born into a new life. I carried on the symbolism indirectly through the 'newness' of the story. As the character was underdeveloped, so was this story. See how it goes together? Next chapter shows exceptional improvement, as does the one following, and the one after that, and so on...you get the drift. Don't give up hope!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Several months later**

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were finally used to having a guest in the house. Leo's vacation was over and Piper was busy, as always, with Wyatt, glad that another Halliwell is in the house to help out. Pri had magically expanded the house's interior without it showing on the exterior. She used this extra space in the manor to build herself a bedroom. She would have expanded the house some more to build an extra bathroom, but after hearing of her mom's own experience with personal gain, she decided not to.

"Pri, are you sure that the expanding spell you cast to expand the house hasn't been expanding Wyatt as well?" Piper said jokingly as Pri walked into the kitchen. "I swear he is growing every day."

"Good morning to you too," Pri replied, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"You still didn't answer my question,"

"You still didn't say good morning," Pri continued.

"Fine, good morning. Now will you answer me?" Piper added half serious.

"Oh you got me. April fools," Pri said in mock surrender. "I thought that if he was taller maybe he'd be the youngest NBA star in history. Of course it's not affecting him." Kind of laughing she added, "you should ask Mom if any of her potions got into the baby food, although it would be unlikely for her to spike Wyatt's food…but you never know." Pri added quickly, "She would never put my big cousin in danger, and neither would I."

"Ok until Wyatt is actually older than you don't call him your "big" cousin. It's kinda creepy." Piper suggested.

"You got it Auntie," Pri said this knowing that it annoyed Piper to be called "Auntie."

"And when we have guests or are in public please don't call us "Aunt" or "Mom". We look too young to be your aunts, and Paige looks too young to be your mom. To people who don't know about us you should just be a cousin of our," Pri realized that Piper was right. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and taking the opportunity to get away before more suggestions were made, Pri orbed to the door to answer it.

When Pri arrived at the door she saw it being opened by a tall black man in a trench coat. He appeared to be very anxious, and when he saw Pri orb in front of him a look of calm surprise showed on his face. "Uh, sir, I can expl-," Pri then recognized the man as a younger detective Darryl and gave him an excited hug. "Darryl it's great to see you…oh hehe. You don't know me yet but you will in a couple of years when I'm born...and after you…forget it" She let him go and called for Piper. "Aunt-I mean-Piper, Darryl is here!"

"Oh I get it now. You're one of those future kid thingies like Chris. Which one is your mom? No, wait it's too obvious. You're Paige's kid aren't you?" Darryl smiled and relaxed. "I'm guessing by the strength of that hug that the two of us are close in the future. Either that or we're close and then I die, and that hug was because you haven't seen me for, like, forever…or something."

"Pri? You hugged Darryl? Why honey?" Piper had walked in hearing the conversation.

"I shouldn't say but I guess you'd force it out of me with a truth spell if I don't." Pri sighed, knowing Darryl would not take it very well. "You die when I am ten and Chris is twelve. Actually you die before that but the first time you come back as a whitelighter. But there is good news."

"I die. You call that _good_ news?" Darryl asked, less surprised than Pri thought he would be.

"Like I said. You come back. When you do the doctors believe it is because they did CPR. In reality you become a whitelighter. In the moment you die your spirit rises "up there." Because of the good you do the Elders give back your life and reward you with powers that help you to help other people do more good. To answer your question, yes, we are close in the future. Mainly because the Halliwell line of witches becomes so large that we need two whitelighters. You are one of them." She smiled as she said the next words that came out of her mouth, "The Elders allow you to stay with your wife and kids."

"Kids? As in plural?" Darryl was shocked, yet a large smile appeared on his face.

"Yes. At the time this happens you will have more than one." Pri glanced at Piper, and, knowing what Piper will say, Pri added, "Any information on the other whitelighter that is given to you now may interfere with the future. So I will say nothing on that subject."

Darryl's face grew serious as he remembered why he came. "I'd hate to bring this up if it weren't important but…Piper, Phoebe, it _is_ important to one of my cases," he hesitated, wondering how he should say it. "You obviously remember how Prue's death was caused."

All sisters said yes except for Paige who looked down at her feet. "I don't. I mean I would remember if I knew. All I know is that it was that demon who attacked me when I discovered that I was a witch." Paige began to feel less like part of the family and Piper sensed it, as they shared a bond as sisters.

"Paige, honey. You're just as much a part of this family as Phoebe and I are. If you ever have any doubts or anything is bothering you we can talk any time you need or want to." Piper tried her best to comfort her and Paige thanked her, feeling much better than before.

Phoebe spoke up after her long silence, wanting to hear what Darryl has to say. "Please Darryl, continue."

"Right. There have been a series of murders here in San Francisco in the last week. They all seem related or connected…or at least they did until yesterday. I noticed that one stood out from the others. Did you know that there was no wind yesterday?" The sisters and Pri nodded their heads, confused, wondering why he was asking this. "The most recent killing was yesterday-and was only an attempt. The victim and the furniture around him appeared to be thrown by a strong wind. Luckily the man was not killed. He is currently at Bay General Hospital and I was hoping you could come and ask some questions."

Again the three sisters nodded and Piper asked, "You're not saying that you think it was the same moron who killed Prue, are you? I mean we vanquished his sorry demon butt three years ago."

"Uh, Aunt Piper. Whoever-I mean-whatever killed Prue-er-Aunt Prue is-I mean was-a demon right? It's possible that it came back like Barbus did." They all nodded in agreement except Darryl who was confused.

"Wait…how do you know about Barbus?" Phoebe asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, it's all very complicated. Basically in five years the book will update itself. It will show every demon, if it came back after it's first vanquish, how it was vanquished each time, and if it still needs to be vanquished." Pri smiled, glad that she knew things that the others didn't.

Paige finally spoke up. "So let's go and find out if this bad boy lives. The only thing I find strange is that a demon would let a victim live."

"And knowing that the power that Shax has been able to kill a Charmed One with one hit-if it is Shax-I'm surprised that the one hit on this man did not kill him." Piper stood up indicating that she wanted to go. "And Pri, remember that to people who don't "know" us you're our cousin."

"I know, I know…" Pri's voice trailed off as she walked to the car.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital pulling into the parking lot, and as the tires screeched to a halt Darryl, Paige, Phoebe, and Pri jumped out of the car. Halfway there Darryl had gotten a call, the attack victim was dying fast. The detective and the Halliwells had to hurry in case they got there too late. Upon entering the building they ran past the front desk and security, Darryl in the lead with his badge held out, and Piper taking the back, constantly turning with her hands ready looking for the demon in question, should he show at the hospital.

"Glad you got here this year Detective." Captain Cortez said with obvious sarcasm, showing his annoyance. "I see that there is a new Halliwell helping out. Is she like the others?" He raised an eyebrow and winked.

"Uh…yes. You might say that. There's no reason why she wouldn't be, being Paige's daughter and all that. We have reason to believe that their…um…profession is linked to this case." Darryl stepped aside and signaled for the other officers to leave the room, allowing the sisters and Pri to question the victim.

Phoebe slowly walked over to the bedside, her heart filling with anger and sorrow as she sensed his pain, seeing the air tubes going into his nose, his chest slowly rising and falling with each painful breath that he struggled to take, despite the help of the tubes. "I am sorry about what has happened to you and I know you need your rest if there is any hope that you will live, but we need to ask some questions. If my sisters, niece, and I are right, then whoever-"

"Or what," Piper interrupted.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at Piper as she continued. "Or whatever did this to you…it killed our sister a few years ago. Did who or whatever did this to you appear human in any way?"

The man answered in a voice that was barely a whisper. "It did look like a man at first…" His voice trailed off.

Piper spoke next. "Was it gray skinned and shirtless with longish hair, deep voice, talk kind of lazyish, and shoot wind out of its hands?" She was obviously anxious and wanted to do this with as few questions as possible.

"Yes, you describe him perfectly" the man said, his voice even weaker than before.

"That's him, it's Shax…although we killed him. Inspector, you remember Leo right?" Paige asked.

"Yes, I do. It's not every day you meet someone who heals you when his hands glow," Cortez smiled remembering the day Leo saved his life.

"Okay good. LEO!" Paige shouted. Leo orbed in.

"Paige! Why do we need him?" Phoebe said confused.

Pri answered knowing what Paige would say. "This man is an innocent," She looked at Leo. "Heal him enough to save him but not enough to make the doctors suspicious."

"Oh that's right. We can't let him die. Leo, heal away. Good call, both of you. We almost forgot one of our most important duties as Charmed Ones," Piper smiled at Pri and Paige not surprised that they are mother and daughter. _They are so alike,_ Piper thought, knowing that Pri will one day be a great addition to the family.

"Okay, we saved the innocent, let's celebrate at P3," Phoebe said, eyes bright and happy.

"Phoebe we still have a demon to vanquish," Paige said startled that Phoebe would forget. During all this time Leo had healed the man and left to answer a jingle. "You should start on the spell."

The man, now well enough to sit up, did so while speaking. "Demon? Spell? Vanquish? Are you saying that magic is real?"

Cortez spoke next, "Trust me, it's more than you can handle right now."

"Hey the spell is done, listen to this: Evil wind once died returned, go now and forever burn. To hell you now will go, your evil wind no more will blow," Phoebe grinned anxious to go demon hunting.

"You haven't come up with a spell that fast since the Melody thing. "Alright, now let's go after this bad boy."

The victim had just removed the tubes and air mask from his face not wanting to wait for the doctor to do so, an now his appearance was quite different, with his face now healthier looking, cuts and scars faded to thin lines. Phoebe turned and recognized him. The man now recognized her as well. "Oh my god Jason!" The others, who were just leaving, turned to face Phoebe.

"What about him…oh my god!" Paige too noticed to whom they had just been talking.

"Phoebe? Is all this witch stuff true? Is magic real?" Jason nearly stuttered, half in shock, and half in his still apparent weakness.

"Um, yes, honey. But please, it has to remain a secret. The last time we were exposed Piper was shot. Me and Cole got a demon to set back time to bring her back to life, but then we lost Prue…forever. I-we can't risk losing someone else." Phoebe was about to cry as she prayed that Jason would do the right thing.

Jason knew what he must do. "Pheebs. You know I would never give up a chance to print a story like this." Everyone in the room stared at him unable to believe this, and Piper fought to keep her hands down. "Unless, of course, it would hurt you or your family. From what I've heard, you're the good guys and I wouldn't want your good work to end." They sighed and Piper glared at him.

"Jokes like that are not funny. Especially at a time like this." Piper looked at Phoebe.

"Jason, why aren't you in Hong Kong…oh wait let me guess. You called my voice mail." He nodded. "Haven't checked it all week. Sorry hon. Look we got some demon-ass kicking to do. I'll be back soon." Phoebe kissed him good-bye and they walked out of the hospital and got in the car.

As they drove Pri started telling more of the future. "When you mentioned the "Melody thing"…if you meant our old muse…" She hesitated wondering if what she is about to say would affect the future. "At some point in the future all of the muses are threatened again. Melody becomes human. She stays in my room until she finally settles into a job at P3 and gets an apartment. She's a huge help sometimes. And speaking of the future…isn't it kind of bad for Wyatt's future if you aren't with him to protect him and feed him? Bathe him? Change his diaper?" Pri raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry, Chris has Wyatt." Piper smiled. "But thanks for caring."

"He's my future evil cousin why wouldn't I care? And does Chris know I'm here? He's never around when I am." Pri thought for a few minutes and came to a decision. "I'm gonna orb ahead and say hi to him."

"Okay…though I'm not sure he'll like that." Piper glanced in the rearview mirror only to see a cloud of blue and white orbs. "Why do whitelighters always do that?"

"Don't look at me. I kinda got lost at the future evil cousin part…and I don't want to know what that's about." Darryl picked up his cell phone and called the station. "Yes…I know…don't worry…I got it all under control…"

* * *

Pri orbed into Wyatt's room but found it empty. _Next stop, the kitchen._ She sighed as she orbed into the kitchen. She appeared behind Chris, who was feeding Wyatt, and put her finger to her mouth so that Wyatt would know not to make a sound. She snuck up, as close to Chris as possible, wondering how he'll react. "Hey cuz! What's up?"

Chris jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around. "Pri! What the hell? You look older. What are you doing here?" Chris was confused and it showed on his face.

"I've only been here for like five months, Chris, if not for the fact that you had no idea I was here I would have thought you were avoiding me. The reason why I look older is because I decided to come see what was taking so long. You've been here for two years when I've come from." She put her arm around his shoulder. "So, good ole buddy ole pal, what _have_ you been doing?"

"I…um…trying to save Wyatt…I guess. Mom knows I'm her son...Dad doesn't though…" He looked down at his feet. He knew what was on Pri's mind, and she knew what was on his. Chris's face reddened when Pri lifted his face with two fingers under his chin.

"So that's all the welcome I get? Two years and all you got for me are questions?" Her heart pounded in her chest as their faces drew closer.

At that moment the others arrived in the kitchen and Piper looked around the room. "For some reason it feels like I've interrupted something."

"I was trying to tell him about Shax." Pri looked at Chris. "He's back. We have a spell but it might take more than the Power of Three this time."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Paige said. "I thought the Power of Three could do anything."

"Something-a good something-that Chris did after coming here, made Shax come back in the future, more powerful than before. He was hired by Wyatt to come here to the past-er-this time and kill Chris. To kill future-Shax Chris needs to find and kill the demon that turns Wyatt…or we need to combine the Power of Three with Chris's and my power. To do that there's a spell in the book but it rarely works." Pri took a deep breath and sighed. "Here I brought it with me from the future in case it didn't exist here. I say we do it. Now, I mean. We're all here…it's worth trying. The spell will make us kinda like the "Charmed Five." It will give us like a Power of Five. You get the point. If it works it should last long enough for us to vanquish this pain in the ass and get on with our pathetic lives."

"Our lives are anything but pathetic. And if this is the spell I think it is-didn't it kill the last witch who tried to use it?" Finally Chris said something.

"No that's a myth. Besides, if it did it would have killed the nine other witches who said it with him. Anyone whose power is to be combined must say the spell. So if it killed one it would kill them all." Pri smiled. "It's perfectly harmless to us. It would only hurt Shax when we say the vanquishing spell. The worst that it could do to us is not work at all."

"I say we do it. We are up against something stronger than us: Something that has broken the Power of Three, and has beaten the Charmed Ones once before. Not only that, it has killed a Charmed One." As usual Piper was fulfilling her role as the eldest sister. She was keeping her head straight in a situation and knew the right thing to do. It was at that moment that everyone was reminded that this is why Piper was the strongest Charmed One. "We can't lose anyone else." Everyone agreed.

"So I guess that this is the part where you tell me to go back to the station where it is safe." Darryl turned to go.

"No, stay. You might want to see this." Phoebe said.

They went upstairs to the attic and Pri held out the spell so that they all could see it, and they all began to chant. "Against this foe the Power of Three cannot stand alone, we need help to crush this evil's bones. For one more spell to get this done, the Power of Five will become one." All of a sudden a bright light emanated from the center of their circle and Darryl stepped back from where he was watching as they continued to chant. "Combine our power to increase our strength, we need this boost for no time at length. Just long enough to say one spell, to send this evil straight to hell." The light brightened to the point that it seemed as though it were going to explode, and then suddenly it vanished.

"If it worked than I guess this is the first time any of us has witnessed or taken part in a spell so powerful." Paige glanced at Darryl

"If it worked then it's time to kick Shax's ass." Piper, too, looked at Darryl. "Are you okay? You look like you've never seen magic before."

"I'm fine. It's just that I've never seen magic like _that_ before. It feels weird." Darryl relaxed a bit and retreated to a corner.

"Let's summon him." Chris pushed anxiously. "I have a spell."

Once again they met in the center of the attic floor, Darryl continued to watch from his corner as they said the spell. "Evil wind blow to me, come in front of us three. We summon thee to our sight, to forever end your evil this night." The window suddenly blew open and the demon appeared in front of them. "You've killed your last meal, _buddy!_" Piper said.

Shax glared at her then moved his hands to prepare an attack. "Wrong witch! You have summoned your last vegetarian."

"And you thought _I_ was corny? Let's go! We haven't got all day people." Piper got serious. "Bring it on veggie boy."

Everyone took those words as their cue and they said the final spell, the spell that would forever vanquish Shax. "Evil wind once died returned, go now and forever burn…" As this was happening Shax was forming an attack and the room filled with wind. "… To hell you now will go, your evil wind no more will blow!" Suddenly they were all thrown back by Shax's attack.

"What the hell happened Pri? That spell was supposed to make us stronger." Paige got up on her elbows and looked at Shax.

"Uh guys?" Darryl asked. "Am I supposed to be glowing?" They all turned their heads to see that he was indeed glowing.

"Uh oh. Our powers are inside Darryl. No! Darryl, keep your hands down." Pri said. "You don't wanna blow the place up. Mom you know what to do." Pri glanced at the crystals.

"Ok, crystals!" Paige said the word and the crystals moved around Shax, trapping him. "We don't have very long, so do what you have to. And how are my powers working if our powers are in Darryl?"

"I don't know," Chris said, getting up and orbing to Darryl. "I have mine also. Maybe only the Power of Three powers are in him…not our whitelighter powers." He tried to t.k. a book. "See my telekinesis is gone. Here Darryl read this aloud." Chris held out the paper to Darryl. "No! It's okay I'll hold it…just don't move your hands. At least not until the spell wears off." Chris added as Darryl moved to take the vanquishing spell.

"Wait lemme get this straight. You want me, a non-magical…uh…person, to vanquish this thing?" They all nodded their heads. "Are you out of your minds?" They nodded their heads again. "Well here goes nothing. Evil wind once died returned, go now and forever burn. To hell you now will go, your evil wind no more will blow." Shax blew up in a cloud of smoke and flames. "Did it work? Or is that just his way of makin' a flashy exit?"

"You can move your hands now. You did it! Darryl, maybe we should get you some full time powers, cuz you'd make a good witch." Piper gave him a hug.

"Well…I am gonna be one of those whitelighter things right?" Darryl asked, still shaken by the recent events. "I was pretty cool though." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The six of them were still in the attic. Chris had left Wyatt "Up There" with "Them" before the battle, and he was currently helping to clean up after the vanquishing. Pri was looking at a wall where a portal once appeared. "So…this is where Bianca came…to take you back to future Wyatt." She turned to face Chris. "You know that you should clean the markings off the wall. You wouldn't want it to re-open." She winked at him then continued to clean up. "I would except…let's just say that the only way the future will benefit from the marks being removed is if you're the one who does it." Suddenly the portal opened. "As soon as she comes through I will put the crystals out. Then say the spell to close the portal. No matter what happens…don't say I didn't warn you!"

Piper came over looking confused as the others watched with their jaws dropped. "What the hell-Pri did you know about this?" A girl slightly resembling Piper stepped out of the portal.

"Aunt Piper it's okay. It's what's chasing her that we need to worry about." Pri stepped forward and placed the crystals in a semi circle in front of the portal to block whatever might be attempting to come out next. "Chris! The Spell!"

Chris was stupefied. "I don't know it!" Chris began to stammer. "H-how can you e-expect me to know it?"

"You damn well know it! Just try to remember." Pri went to the girl who stepped from the portal and took her to where Darryl, Paige, and Phoebe were. "You'd better start remembering. It won't take long for the demons to break through."

"I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about, but-oh that spell!" Chris calmed down and began to chant. "Portal I close thee, I erase you from this place, no more can travel time in this space. Until needed for use again, be gone until reversal words by me are said." He repeated the spell, and as he did hideous demons appeared, trying to get past the crystals. The portal closed and every trace of it was gone.

"Paris you made it! By coming back in time and closing the portal after your arrival we saved your life." Pri hugged the girl they now knew as Paris.

"Paris? What are you doing here?" Chris turned and recognized his little sister.

"You heard Pri. I came here so you could save my life. And you did." Paris lightly let out a short laugh. "Don't go over protective on me bro."

"Chris, she's rooming with me so she won't be in your demon hunting way. Or maybe…" Pri's voice trailed off and she looks at him with a smile.

"Oh I see what you're saying. You want to move in with me so she can have your room. Not a chance." Chris looked into Pri's eyes with an expression on his face that almost said, "I'm sorry," without a word being spoken. "I want you to watch her." Chris, for the second time, began to lean in for a kiss.

"Ok, hold it! You two can do that some other time." Phoebe's sudden decision to speak up caused Chris to step back. Phoebe then turned to Paris. "Paris-or whoever you are-did you say that Chris is your brother?"

"He is Aunt Pheebs." Pri said.

"How about we go downstairs and-oh I have a job interview so you'll hafta deal with this alone. Sorry!" Paige orbed to her room.

"I'd better get back to the station. See ya!" Darryl walked himself to the door and drove off. He didn't want to be dragged into the ensuing chaos. The others walked downstairs.

* * *

"So…that's it. That's how Pri figured out how to save me…you already know how Chris closed the portal." Paris moved into a more comfortable position in her chair.

"And you're staying here until Chris can find the demon that turns Wyatt right?" Phoebe appeared to have her doubts.

"Aunty Phoebe!" Pri went over behind Phoebe and put her arms around Phoebe's shoulders. "You're an empath. You hafta know that Paris is telling the truth." She released Phoebe from the hug. "Besides, both Chris and I say she's good."

"I say welcome to the family. I would ask Pri to expand the house's interior again, so we can build you a room, but there's been so much of that lately…" Piper's voice trailed off.

"I know, Mom. Personal gain consequences. I'm staying with Pri anyway. Nothing is more fun than hanging out with my favorite cousin." Paris put on an obviously fake smile.

"Oh…so I'm not your favorite? Maybe I'll make you stay on the couch." Pri laughed when she saw the look of shock on Paris's face. "I'm only joking. Follow me to the room." Pri lead the way upstairs and Paris followed.

"Well…I have to go to P3. I'll be back later." Piper grabbed her keys and left.

"I would stay, Chris, but I need to take Jason home from the hospital and explain things to him. And next time you try something with Pri, get a room." Phoebe, too, left the Manor.

Chris orbed upstairs to Pri and Paris. "Sooo…do you need anything?" Chris looked into Pri's eyes and wondered if he would ever have a chance to kiss her.

"Um…actually I need to go to the bathroom." Paris sensed that Chris and Pri wanted to be alone.

"So where were we before we were interrupted?" Chris asked after Paris left to use the bathroom. Pri kissed him. "Oh…that." He kissed her back and they orbed to his place in mid kiss. Paris, who had been spying on them, smiled and orbed away.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, well, well. What do we have here? This very unrealistic chapter has revealed some very interesting things about Pri and Chris. Cousins in love? Maybe there's something more going on than meets the eye… 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pri and Chris had been making out for an hour on his couch and were now just laying there, Pri with her head on his chest, Chris with his arm around her shoulders. "Chris, are you sure cousins are allowed to do what we're doing?" Pri lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Pri, I told you it's okay." He gently pulled his fingers through her hair. "There are people like us all over. It's just that…most people don't accept it. It's never happened in out family before, we're lucky that they are happy for us."

"Well I should get home to Paris before Mom and the aunts realize that I left her at home alone. She is sixteen after all." Pri gave him a quick kiss and orbed to her room in the Manor.

* * *

"Hey Pri. Mom came home from P3 but I covered for you. I was wondering if we could see a movie. Please?" Paris looked up from her YM Magazine and put on a puppy dog pout.

"Hey, wipe that look off your face. Of course I'll take you. Let's see Hellboy." Pri smiled and took the magazine. "Next time you read my stuff without asking I won't be so nice." Pri held out her hand to help Paris up from her lying down position on the floor. "Is Hellboy alright for you?"

"Yeah, I've seen it on TV in the future but it would be cool to see it on the big screen." Paris's eyes lit up because she had never been to a movie theater.

They both went downstairs and found Piper in the living room with Wyatt. "Hey Mom, Pri is taking me to see a movie." Paris started to walk past the doorway to the living room to the front door.

"Hold it!" Paris walked back into the living room where Pri was glancing nervously at the ceiling. "What movie are you planning on seeing?" Piper asked.

"Hellboy. I've seen it on TV in the future but never on the big screen. And it's PG-13 so I'm allowed to see it," Paris smiled, hoping that Piper wouldn't ask anything else. "I'll…um…wait in the car." She added when she got the feeling that Piper wanted to talk to Pri alone.

"Did you have _fun_ with Chris?" Piper asked smiling with an eyebrow raised, indicating to Pri that Piper knew that Paris was left alone, and was slightly annoyed.

"Yes…I mean…um…no. I mean we didn't have _fun_…but…we had…um…good safe normal fun, watching TV. Sorry I left Paris alone but she's sixteen. I figured she could handle being home alone and I was right. And to make up for not spending time with her, I offered to take her to a movie." Pri nervously replied.

"It's okay, I'm not mad. I just think it's strange that the two of you suddenly can't stay away from each other. It seems supernatural…but if Cupid is involved somehow he would not do it so suddenly. He would gradually bring out your feelings and let you do the rest. Besides…Paris says that you and Chris hate each other's asses in the future. Cupid only brings together people who already have hidden feelings for each other. According to Paris, that counts you two out." Piper let her eyebrow down and her smile went away. "This may be an evil spell or something to make your feelings interfere with your goals. Especially if those goals are against evil." A look of concern shone in Piper's eyes.

"Aunt Piper, lemme worry about the possibility that evil is toying with my love life some other time. I owe this to Paris." Pri walked away and as she walked away she smiled and added. "I can handle it."

Pri got to the car and saw Paris in the passenger seat. "Don't you want to drive?"

"I-I don't have a license yet! You know that." Paris had a look of shock on her face, eyes wide with surprise.

Pri smiled. "In this time if you have a permit you can drive with a licensed driver. You have your permit…I just got my license. I know that you have been dying to drive."

"I may have a permit, but if we are stopped by the police I don't think they would accept a permit from 2022. Isn't there a place near the theater that is safe to orb to?" Paris didn't have to ask twice, for the pleading in her eyes did the asking for her.

"There is an alley next to the theater…I can sense to see if it is empty. If it is…then we will orb." Pri took five minutes, although it was empty when she first attempted to sense it, she wanted to be sure that it stayed that way long enough for them to arrive there safely. "Ok. Let's go."

When they arrived in the alley a man all in black looked up. "Um, Pri? I thought you said that this alley was empty of human life." Paris looked scared and considered running away. Strangely enough the man showed no signs of surprise at seeing two young women appear out of nowhere. "He is human…isn't he?"

"I have seen you on TV." Pri stepped toward the man. "You play Angel, the vampire with a soul. What's a rich and famous actor like you doing in a run down alley like this?"

"It's not very often that my kind come across yours. Whitelighters …witches …your kind of demons all being evil. Not one of your demons has a single ounce of good in them, isn't that peculiar? And vamps that turn into bats? That's not natural or supernatural…it's called radioactive mutation. Normal vamps don't fly; they jump extremely high, move really fast, have extraordinary hearing, but definitely can't fly. We do not burst into flame the moment we set foot into sunlight…we slowly begin to burn and then we burst into flame. We do not disintegrate the instant holy water or crosses or whatever touches us. We slowly burn, smoke rising from us and then we disintegrate. It's a very painful experience. And demons that can create fire and electricity just by holding out their hands. I've heard stories but I'm starting to believe." The man looked from the spot on the wall that he had been facing while staring off into space and giving that long talk of what seemed like nothing but babble to the girls, to Pri. He then looked to Paris who looked like she was about to run. "Oh yeah…you asked me a question didn't you? Well what else is a vampire to do? Trapped in an alley by the surrounding sunlight. Stupid prophecies, I wish there was something in them about the vampire with a soul being immune to sunlight. Then I wouldn't be here talking to you."

"Whoa my head is spinning. So all of that stuff on TV is real? Angel nodded and Pri glanced at Paris. "You aren't going anywhere Paris. This guy's on our side. Let's get you some place safe. Actually, Paris you can see the movie; have some fun." Pri handed Paris fifty bucks. "Go get yourself an expensive dinner or something." Before Angel could stop her Pri took his hand and orbed him away. Paris ran into the theater to see the movie.

They arrived in the attic and Angel doubled over. "God how can you stand to do that a million times a day? Or is it just us who aren't used to it that get queasy at the end of the ride?" He was finally able to stand up straight.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it eventually." Pri walked him over to the couch. "Stay here, I need to get Piper-I mean Aunt Piper." She orbed downstairs.

Paige walked into the living room in time to see Pri orb in front of Piper. "Oh good, Piper, you're here." Paige sees the worried look on Piper's face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I was about to ask your daughter the same thing. Either Hellboy is the shortest movie in history or you never left the empty alley." Piper looked around. "Where is your cousin?"

"Oh I told her to stay and watch the movie." Pri smiled and then got serious. "We have a real Hellboy upstairs that needs our help…do we have any blood in the fridge or do we have to buy more?"

"Wait, blood? That means there's a vampire upstairs on our couch and instead of killing it we are feeding it?" Pri nodded her head and both Piper and Paige looked confused. "This is wrong."

"Don't worry, it's Angel. You know…the vampire with a soul." Pri continued to explain. "Paris was terrified so I gave her some cash and told her to go watch the movie. Then I orbed Angel here. He can tell us where to take him and we can orb him there."

Piper relaxed and called Leo who came and took Wyatt "Up There". "Honey, we need to keep Wyatt up there a little longer than planned."

"Why, something wrong?" Leo said, concerned.

"Maybe, maybe not. We just need to do some investigating. I'll call you if we need you." Piper half-smiled as Leo nodded his head, a sullen expression on his face, and orbed back "Up There". "Well let's do this thing and get it over with."

* * *

They all orbed up to the attic and Angel jumped. "Geeze don't scare me like that. I guess you're gonna orb me to my place. You know where it is if you watch the show. Just bring me to the lobby, that's probably where Fred, Gunn, Cordy, and the others are waiting, hoping I'm okay. Wes is probably out checking all of the alleys. Lorne would want to read you so you might want to get out of there as soon as you arrive."

"Wow. You're just as smart as you are on TV…oh wait of course you are." Paige smiled. "So is Cordy really pregnant with Connor's child?"

"Not a good time Paige. Let's go" Piper turned to Angel. "Don't worry, orbing is easier on the stomach after the first time."

Once again Angel was grabbed before he can say anything and they were all orbed to the old hotel that was now Angel's headquarters. When they arrived, the people in the lobby soon surround them. Fred was wielding a hand axe, Wesley had a crossbow, Gunn had a sword, and the others had their hands ready for a martial arts attack.

Pri stepped forward and they grew tense. Wesley raised his crossbow to eye level and she stepped back. "Angel, you were right. We should have left as soon as we dropped you off. You're Wesley right? Well we found Angel in an empty alley and brought him to our place. He regained some strength so we decided to bring him here. See he's fine now."

Wesley looked past Pri and saw Angel doubled over and throwing up on the floor. "Dear god…what did you do to him?"

Fred spoke up. "I say we kill them." She threw her axe at Piper who was facing away from her.

"Piper, look out!" Paige shouted.

Piper turned in time to see the axe two feet from her head and putting her hands up she blew it up. "Now that's not nice. We save Angel from hours of waiting until sundown and this is what we get? What did we ever do to you?"

Gunn walked forward and took Fred's hand. He then looked Angel who was now sitting on the floor against the front desk. "If you saved him then why is he half dead?"

"It was the orbing, he's not used to it. And we would have fed him except there was no more blood in our fridge. Well there was some rabbit's blood but we weren't sure if vampires drank that." Paige looked down.

Angel stood up and walked over to Wesley. "You've heard of whitelighters. Paige and Pri over there are both whitelighters. They're good people."

"Ok but last time I checked whitelighters don't blow things up with a wave of their hands. Who is the other one-or what is she" Wesley's eyes were narrowed down to slits as he raised his guard once more.

Piper froze everyone who was freezable and unfroze just their heads. "Now why didn't I think of that before?" Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Lorne, and Connor were all speechless.

"Good job Aunt Piper." Pri turned to face the frozen ones. "We're witches. Good ones. And what my aunt did to that axe is called molecular combustion…it's a very painful experience. If you still don't believe us that we're good, at least believe that if you make one wrong move we can-and will-kill you, like that." She snapped her fingers once to indicate how fast they would be killed.

"Sorry, my daughter can get carried away sometimes. What she means to say is that if you can believe us and learn to trust us, then you will have gained powerful allies and good friends." Paige smiled. "Piper, unfreeze them."

Piper raised her hands and they unfroze. "So is it a deal? You don't kill us and we help you with demon problems."

"Sounds good to me." Fred looked down at her feet. "Sorry about the axe. I'm not usually like that."

Piper smiled. "Don't even bother mentioning it. In fact, I'll buy you a new one."

"No need to. There's probably ten more stashed away somewhere." Lorne's face grew serious. "Now how about letting me read-"

"Actually I think they have stuff to do." Angel cut him off. "Isn't that right…Paris should be back from the movie. You wouldn't want her to worry that something happened to you."

"Yes let's go. I think Mom has something to tell us." Pri took Piper's hand.

"Yeah…I do…" Paige orbed out and Pri followed with Piper.

"Wait a second." Gunn's eyes widened. "Pri said her mom had something to say…and-and-and t-then Paige…and…but…"

Angel remained calm. "Paige is Pri's mother."

"But-h-how is that…they're both…" Gunn looked around at everyone, anxiousness and confusion showing in his eyes.

"Both in their twenties. I know. It's all very strange." Angel turned and walked to his room.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**April 1:**

_Okay why can't I sleep? It's not even nine and I'm awake. I might as well get up._ Pri was thinking to herself. She turned and sees her clock. _Oh god…three AM._ It had been almost a month since the Halliwells met Angel and his friends and they have already helped each other out with a demonic crisis or two. Pri looked around and saw that Paris was nowhere to be seen. _I guess she couldn't sleep either._ She walked out of her room, into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. She hadn't slept well for two weeks. It turned out that her brief feelings for Chris had been a result of a spell cast by a demon…a demon that Chris had vanquished while in the underworld. As a result of this vanquish the two of them lost all memory of ever having those feelings for each other. In fact, Chris was in the underworld at that very moment continuing his search for the demon that turns Wyatt.

_I guess Mom and the aunts are sleeping,_ she continued to think as she stepped into the shower. _It's a good thing that Uncle Leo is taking care of Wyatt at magic school for now._ She finished her shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, on the foyer table, she saw a piece of paper. She went to it and saw that it was a short letter from Paris. It read:

_Dear cousin, I think I have spent enough time here. I fear that if I stay longer I may get in the way or cause too drastic a change in the future to fix. When you read this I will most likely have opened a new portal and left. If you ever need me just send a message through the loose floor board-I'm checking twice every day. Say bye to Mom and the aunts for me. Your cousin, Paris._

At the moment she finished reading the letter a wind blew through the foyer. A group of fifteen demons shimmered in and formed a circle around Pri. "Perfect just what I need." She muttered as she turned around, keeping an eye on as many of the demons as possible. "Mom! Aunty Piper! Aunt Phoebe! Someone!" She tried to blow one up but only wounded it. She turned in a circle, trying to blow up one after the other. As she turned to face the first one again they all shimmered out. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper all ran downstairs and find Pri facing the stairs with her hands out. "Hey perfect timing guys!" She glared at the sisters.

"What the hell did you wake us up for?" Piper walked to Pri with an angry expression on her face.

"I have work today so this better be good." Paige crossed her arms.

"Oh nothing's wrong. I woke up, couldn't get back to sleep, had a shower, Paris left, a powerful bunch of demons attacked, how about some coffee?" Pri put on a fake smile.

"Wait…Paris left?" Phoebe stepped forward and took the letter from Pri. "Well she didn't stay very long."

"Yes, I know. But she did say that if we need her…maybe she somehow did what she came to do." Paige joined Phoebe and Piper next to Pri. "You know, coffee doesn't sound too bad right now."

Piper looked at her in shock. "Hello, are you even listening? Pri just said that some powerful demons attacked."

"Yes they did. I wounded them then they left." Pri walked to the stairs. "They'll be back. I'm checking the book." Without waiting for anyone to reply, Pri went upstairs to the attic.

Piper went into the kitchen. "I'll make breakfast."

Phoebe put the letter down and walked upstairs, leaving Paige in the foyer. "I get the shower first."

"Well what am I supposed to do now?" Paige asked herself. As if in answer to her question the doorbell rang. "Who would be awake at this hour-besides us?" She went to answer the door and when she opened it she saw Darryl standing there. "Oh, it's you. Come on in."

"We got a call at the station about some strange noises." Darryl smiled as he walked in. " So I came. I figured you were having some kind of a demon problem." Suddenly a crash was heard above them and the ceiling above them fell. Paige was able to orb to the next room but unfortunately couldn't take Darryl's hand as she orbed. She watched in terror as the ceiling came down on Darryl.

Pri orbed, with Phoebe, next to Paige. Piper called 911 and joined them in the living room doorway. While they waited for the ambulance and fire department to arrive, the four of them cleared away as much of the debris as possible. When they uncovered Darryl they saw that he was barely alive.

"I was upstairs when the demons came. One of them slammed me to the floor." Phoebe started to cry. "The crash I made when I hit the floor caused this. I could have fought harder and stopped this."

"It was meant to be. Remember what I said in February last year. Darryl's wife just had her second child. Darryl will die and return as a whitelighter." Pri smiled and went to the front door.

The paramedics took Darryl; the fire department cleared the rest of the debris. As this clearing of debris was happening, Darryl was in the hospital. A doctor was performing CPR, and the sisters and Pri were getting out of their car at Darryl's house.

Piper went to the door and was about to ring the bell when she got second thoughts. "Paige orb us into whatever room you sense Sheila in. She knows what we are so we don't have to worry about exposing our powers."

Paige orbed them in front of Sheila who was in the kitchen. Sheila looked up and Piper stepped forward.

The phone rang. "Sheila…don't answer it. It should be us telling you." Piper sat down. "Right this moment your husband is dying in the emergency room."

"Well, actually, he is dead and they are trying to bring him back with CPR." Sheila put her hand to her mouth and her eyes teared up. "Oh don't worry. He's perfectly fine." Pri smiled.

"How is he being dead perfectly fine?" Sheila asked.

"Because his spirit is in Elderville right now. He's gonna be a whitelighter and do magic and everything." Pri smiled even more. "He's gonna be immortal so you won't have to worry about him dying. He can almost never die."

"Sheila it's my fault this is happening. I was attacked. And Darryl was below in the foyer. When I hit the ground it made the ceiling fall on him." Phoebe looked down.

"No, it is the fault of whatever it is that attacked you. All that matters is that he is coming back." Sheila said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

At that moment Darryl orbed in. "Wow. Dying and coming back really works up an appetite." He looked around and saw the sisters, Pri, and his wife. "Hi honey! I guess they told you huh." Sheila broke down crying. "Honey…it's okay. I'm alive now. I died ten minutes ago."

"Sorry we can't stay and chat, but we have potions to make, spells to write, demons to kill…the usual stuff." Piper smiled and as Pri orbed them out she said, "Have fun!"

* * *

"Ok, listen to this. A legendary group of demons with no known name that is made up of fifteen demons…this sounds like them. A potion has been made but the only way for it to work is if one is thrown at each demon and then one more at the demon you start with. No one has been able to complete the circle." Phoebe put the book down on the kitchen table. She turned the page and saw the list of potion ingredients. "I should probably go pick up some of these at the store…" her voice trailed off.

"While you do that I can start mixing the ingredients we have." Paige waited while Phoebe wrote down the ingredients and put the list in her pocket. She then set about starting the potion.

"Look there's a spell. We have to say it while throwing the potions. "All around the Halliwell Manor, the Charmed Ones chase the demons. They throw the potions at all of them, pop goes the demons." Piper looked skeptical. "That's odd…Grams always had a strange sense of humor."

"I thought it was funny," Phoebe said before walking out the front door and to her car.

* * *

An hour later they were all sitting in the attic, hearts beating wildly, breath quickening, minds racing, bracing themselves for the next time the demons attacked. Time passed slowly and they wondered if they should summon the demons.

A single bead of glistening sweat rolled down Phoebe's forehead and a shiver rode down her spine. She stood up, suddenly alert, and focused. "They're coming." As she spoke a cold wind blew through the room.

The rest of them stood with Phoebe, potions raised. Piper had the spell in hand. The demons shimmered in and formed a circle around all four of them. Phoebe threw the first potion. As she reached for another Paige threw a potion at the next demon. As Paige reached for another, Pri threw a potion at the next demon after that. And so on and so forth until every demon had been hit once. The demons, caught off guard, finally formed energy balls. Just as the energy balls were thrown at them Paige and Pri managed to orb Phoebe and Piper out of the way. They reappeared behind the first demon and Piper started singing the spell.

"All around the Halliwell Manor, the Charmed Ones chase the demons. They throw the potions at all of them, pop goes the demons." The wind blew harder and faster, blowing the girls' hair, sending papers flying throughout the attic. The demons once again formed energy balls. Piper raised her hand with the potion. "Didn't your mother ever tell you? NO BALL IN THE HOUSE!" She screamed the last words as she threw the last potion at the first demon and they all exploded. The energy balls hung in the air for a second before falling to the ground and disappeared in puffs of smoke. "That was for killing Darryl."

"But Darryl isn't dead. He was for thirty seconds but he's alive now." Paige began to pick up papers.

"He is dead. He is an angel now. Well a whitelighter, but there's not really a difference." Phoebe said, tears springing to her eyes.

"I'm calling it a night," Pri orbed out.

"She's right. I'm going to P3." Piper turned to leave then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Come on. Don't make me go alone. Besides, I hired a great band tonight. Full Blown Rose." She walked outside to her car and her sisters followed.

* * *

Later that night while the sisters were sleeping, Pri was in the living room with the lights off. A cold wind blew through the room and Pri stood up. At that moment she was circled by a group of fifteen demons. "Oh no…not again." She went around in a circle, blowing up each demon one at a time. When she blew up the first demon for the second time they all exploded in a noisy cloud of confetti. "What the hell?" She looked around the dark room. Suddenly she heard Piper laughing. "That was so not funny Aunt Piper!"

Piper turned the lights on and had a huge grin on her face. "You fell for it! I can't believe you fell for it!" She was laughing so hard that tears were in her eyes.

"Well I am glad that you are amused at my almost having a heart attack. If I had died you would be dying of laughter by now," Pri said, but was unable to keep back a smile.

"What…you can't take a joke?" Piper walked over to Pri and put an arm around her shoulders. "It's April Fool's Day. I just helped kick some demon ass, I earned some fun."

"Ok fine. Ha, ha, ha. I laughed, happy now?" Pri said sarcastically as Piper walked out laughing. Once again the demons shimmered in a circle around Pri. This time she sang the spell. "All around the Halliwell Manor, the Charmed Ones chase the demons. They throw the potions at all of them, pop goes the demons." For the last time the demons exploded, covering Pri with confetti. "Ok Aunt Piper! You win!" She shouted as Piper turned and continued to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: **I though maybe some light humor… 


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter5: A Rising on the Sun_**

"Gahhhrrrr! Where the hell is she?" Fred leapt over the railing and ran up the stairs. Her long sleeved shirt and jeans were torn and stained with blood. She turned in time to see the beast chasing her swipe it's long razor sharp claws and add yet another wound to her already very scathed body, this one on the front of her left shoulder. "Paige, get your Wiccan ass over here now!" Looking to her right, as she continued to run, she saw a battle axe on the wall. She reached up with both hands and ripped it from the wall. Bringing it to her side she whirled around in time to parry a blow that would have taken her head.

She took one step forward and swung the axe down and brought it up to the monster's left shoulder, finally managing to injure it. As the creature reacted to the painful gash unexpectedly being made on it's shoulder, Fred once again whirled around, taking another step forward, this time swinging the axe around to the demon's right side and took off it's head.

As the demon fell to the ground, Paige orbed behind it. "What took you so long?" Fred walked around the corpse. She swung the axe up with her left hand, caught it at the base of the metal blade with her right hand, and as her right hand caught it her left hand let go and she rest the broad, inwardly curved base of the blade on her good shoulder. "The party's over."

"Oh, my god, Fred! How can you still be standing with all of those cuts and…and scrapes…and-ouch that looks painful." Paige quickly walked to Fred and took the axe with her right hand and put her left hand on Fred's good shoulder. "You need to sit. Come on." Paige walked Fred over to a chair and dropped the axe on the floor. "What the hell was that thing anyway?"

"Prio Motu. Extremely powerful demon. I'm lucky to have been able to bring it down by myself." Fred took some time to examine her wounds more closely. "Have you seen the episode with the Tribunal?" Paige nodded. "Remember the demon that Angel killed that time…the one that was really a good demon?" Another nod from Paige. "That beast is an excellent example of a bad one." Fred jabbed her thumb in the direction of the now headless demon. She gestured to herself as she added, "and this is an example of what one of those monsters can do to someone who is properly trained to fight one." A quick laugh escaped her lips. "Trust me, you do not wanna see what one can do to a person not trained to fight it."

"So did you call me to get you out of here or to help you fight the Prio?" Paige sat on the floor next to Fred's chair.

"To get me out. But since I managed to kill it, maybe you can use that healing trick on me." Fred smiled, exhausted, and raised her right hand in attempts to wipe blood off her forehead, but only succeeded in spreading it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Fred stared at Paige thinking that Paige was refusing to help her. Paige noticed. "Oh, no, it's not like that at all. You see I'm only half whitelighter. So I am unable to heal, I don't have that power. If you want healing you should call Leo. Is there anything else?"

"Is there a spell that you could say that will help me clean up this bloody mess of a headquarters before Angel returns?" Fred inquired of Paige.

"I will try my best. 'Make this mess but a dream, as I cause this scene to be unseen.'" As the last words of the spell were said the mess of the battle was cleared. Stains of blood on the floor and walls vanished without a trace. Torn curtains, smashed in walls, overturned tables, broken chairs, and cracked windows throughout the headquarters were repaired and the building was, once again, the way it should be. "There. Everything seems okay now. Now I think I'll call Leo. LEO!" Paige turned and saw Fred passed out, about to fall out of her chair. "Leo, now!" She screamed as loudly as she could.

Pri orbed in and looked around. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's Fred, she needs Leo to heal her." Paige orbed Fred to a sofa and lay her down, and Pri followed. "Le-wait a second…" Paige turned to Pri. "Why are_ you_ here?" Before Pri could answer Paige shouted again. "Le-"

Pri interrupted. "Stop, he is busy. He sent me." Pri walked past Paige, and kneeling by Fred's side, Pri began to heal Fred.

Paige stood there stunned. "Y-you c-can heal?" She took a step toward Pri. "You never said you could heal. That time when I called Leo to heal Jason in the hospital…you could have just healed him…and that other time…" Her voice faltered and trailed off.

"We thought it best if you didn't know. But this is an exception. Fred needs to be healed and Leo can't do it. I'm the only one left who can." Pri continued to heal and Fred began to stir.

"Why wouldn't you want me to-wait a minute. Half whitelighters can't heal. Either your father was a whitelighter or…you die and come back. I'm guessing it's the second one." Paige's eyes teared up and showed that she fears the truth. "Pri…are you dead?" She asked this as a tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

"Yes. But you have to promise not to try to stop it." Fred was fully awake and now the only signs that she was once wounded as she was were the thin scars where the wounds had been. Pri stood up and turned to face Paige. "I come back with full powers and if you try to stop it…let's just say my death helps the future. Twenty minutes after I die I orb home like nothing happened."

"I think I should go downstairs and wait for the others to get back." Fred got up and as she walked down the stairs she examined a scar on her arm that, only minutes before, was a three-inch long, half-inch deep gash. "Wow, this healing stuff really works…"

"How old are-were-will you be when you…when this happens?" Paige paid no attention to Fred.

"I will have just turned twenty-two. Now let's go-" Suddenly the front door slammed open and a commotion could be heard downstairs. At that moment Paige orbed back to the manor, unaware of what was going on. "-home. Or not." Pri orbed downstairs to Fred.

"Pri?" Angel looked up from an unconscious, bleeding Gunn to see Pri orb in. "Did someone call you or is it simply by luck that you happened to get here when we need you?"

"Excuse me." Angel stepped aside and Pri walked past him. "I was just upstairs. Fred called my mom after fighting a Prio and when Mom called Leo I came," she said as she kneeled at Gunn's side and healed him. She stood up and turned to Fred. "Are you okay-or do you need more healing?"

"I'm fine, but why hasn't Gunn woken up yet? I thought he would when he was healed." Fred cast a worried glance in Gunn's direction. At that moment they heard a sharp intake of breath as Gunn gasped for his first breath of air since he passed out.

"Sometimes, in a case as bad as his, they take awhile to fully recover. But, obviously, he is fine now." Pri reached for Gunn's hand and helped him up. "You were almost as hurt as Fred was. She was lucky to have still been standing after killing that thing. I would have been dead after the first attack it made. But of course you guys are trained for that kind of fighting." Pri took a deep breath and frowned deeply before continuing. "Something's coming. Something big. There's so much demonic activity lately that I can feel it in the air. Both your demons and my demons are trying to get on the good side of this thing that's coming, most likely so it won't kill them." As these words were said the look of determination in Pri's eyes told them that she was serious.

"It's probably nothing to worry about. Your kind of demon is different from ours. So even though a lot of "demonic activity," as you call it, for your demons may mean something big, but for our demons it may mean something else." Angel tossed his sword on the ground and saw Pri shake her head. "Okay, fine, what makes you think you're right?"

"It's very rare that you face a Prio. Don't you find it strange that you fought two in the same day at almost the same time? And one of them attacked your own headquarters." The others nodded their heads in agreement. "And, now that I think about it, Wolfram and Hart hasn't been as active as normal." Pri's eyes lit up as she began to piece things together. "Darla."

"What about her?" Fred stood up and went to Gunn's side. "She's dead, for the second time actually...or is it the third? If you're thinking that Wolfram and Hart is tying to raise her again I don't think it would be possible."

"No, no. You're right but that's not what I'm saying." Pri rushed to Angel and as she whispered in his ear he looked up, suddenly alert, coming to realization of what might be happening. Pri then spoke so everyone could hear. "What if-now hear me out on this-what if Wolfram and Hart is trying to raise something, just like they did Darla?"

"I-I think I'll go check some scrolls, or books, or something." Wesley was nearly speechless. "Maybe I can find something." As he turned to leave he whispered in Angel's ear. "She certainly is a smart one."

* * *

The newest employee at Wolfram and Hart looked at his watch and glanced at the circle of strange creatures beneath the high noon sun. Every other creature in the circle was a demon that the Charmed Ones were used to seeing; each suspending a basketball sized ball of fire high above their heads. The other monsters in the group, demons that Angel would encounter, had their hands together and heads bowed as if in prayer while they chanted in unison a repetitive spell. The man turned and whispered into Lila's ear. "Some of those demons don't even look like demons…and what the hell are they chanting in?"

"Silence. It is an ancient dialect of a nearly dead language." She glared at the man. "Here at Wolfram and Hart you will learn to hold your tongue during times of such importance as this. You will also learn that some demons are different from-look at the sun! Quick, an opportunity like this comes only once in a lifetime."

They watched as a beam of fiery light came down from the sun and, as it touched down in the center of the circle, the group of demons broke apart to reveal what appeared to be a young woman stepping out of the beam. This girl had very short black hair with a slight tint of blood red barely visible on the black. She wore a tight short-sleeved black shirt with a chain mail tank top on top. On her hands were knuckles forged of a metal unknown to any being of this earth. Jutting out of these knuckles were razor sharp spikes. Her pants were chain mail, forged of the same metal as the tank top and knuckles, lighter than air and harder than diamonds, dyed a deep jet black. The sound of the metal links clinking together could be heard with every move she made. Her deep red eye shadow brought out the raging flames in her eyes. All in her sight could feel her blazing rage, as she let out a cry of anger and destroyed, one by one, each of the suspended fireballs above her head.

Lila looked to the man whose jaw hung open in awe. "What did I tell you, pretty cool huh?"

"Why, in the name of the Source, have I been brought here?" She glared at the man and took a menacing step toward him. "Oh, wait, if this is about the bloody prophecy I don't want nothing to do with it." She looked at Lila's expression and could tell that her being there did have to do with the prophecy. "Bloody hell, I told the prophets not to say anything about me until after the apocalypses. So is there a reason why you called me here, or can I get back to the-hold on a moment…my powers are weakened. You brought me to the bloody past didn't you?" An accusatory tone was in her voice.

"We have learned of three-" The man was cut off by Lila.

"Four powerful witches are helping Angel and his gang." Lila smiled nervously. "With them in the picture the apocalypse most likely will not happen. They have stopped it before. We brought you here because you can stop them."

"Witches? You brought me here to this planet, to the past even, woke me up from my nap, and all for some witches?" She levitated several feet into the air and hovered above the ground, hair blowing wildly, an expression of pure hatred on her face, and she began to form a large fireball between her two hands. "Witches are nothing…you bloody know that you can handle a few witches yourself."

"You underestimate their power. These aren't the kind of witches one normally deals with." Lila flipped open a portable DVD player and started a video. The video was a recording of all four witches using their powers. "On top of spells they have a large variety of…active powers, they call them. If it weren't for your accent and different colored hair I'd swear you were the youngest. You look exactly alike. Although she is the youngest she has the widest variety of powers. We've seen only four of them but we believe her to have more. The others have two powers. They have vanquished at least four Sources-you do know what that is right?" The demon nodded, extinguishing the fireball. "Well, the three older ones did that. The youngest is strong but has not had the chance to fight a Source yet. If you kill them-we know you can-you will have the honor of bringing the apocalypse. It's never coming anyway with these so called Charmed Ones around."

She had hit a nerve. The demon fell to the ground and angrily went to Lila. "Did you say Charmed Ones?" The girl said with a snarl. Anger coursed through her veins. "Baby sister must be planning something. Looks like I won't be killing you after all." She disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

**Chapter 6 part 1**

"Sorry, Pri. There's no big bad coming to devour us." Wesley shut the last of the many books and scrolls on the table and a cloud of dust rose. Wes coughed and used his hands to wave the dust from his face. "I don't mean to disappoint you." He added with noticeable sarcasm.

"I'm glad that you found no world endangering force of evil in those ancient, musty, dust covered, thousands of years old documents. But these mystical future telling sources of yours have been dead longer than you can count. Don't you think that their aim might have been a little off? I mean, dudes, you're taking crap from a bunch of dead guys over the intuition of one of the future's most powerful witches. Just think for a moment, maybe they got something wrong." Pri sighed and a sincere look of concern showed through her seemingly evident calmness. "You might not have found anything but-"

"Something's coming. Something…big…hello I'm Willow. Glad to see that I'm not the only one trying to convince these stubborn pains-in-the-ass that trouble's on its way. And from the look on these guys' faces that's exactly what you're doing. For a while I thought I was going crazy or something, thinking that something apocalyptic is 'gonna happen." The twenty-something year old redhead continued to babble on about the impending doom, which could be arriving at any moment, until Pri held out her hand.

"I'm Pri, Pri Halliwell. I-I didn't see you come in. Were you here the whole time?" The dark haired Wicca smiled and slowly shook Willow's hand. As the red-head brought her hand back down to her side, Pri's hand seemed to tingle from the warmth of the petite woman's touch lingering on her own hand. "Oh, yes. Um…I just sense some kind of evil presence nearby like…like it's-"

"In the air. Like an invisible cloud of darkness hovering threateningly over your shoulder. I feel it too. All the way from Sunnydale, I might add." Willow smiled back. "I came in through the back." The young Wicca's smile faded when she noticed Pri staring. "W-what's wrong? Is there something in my teeth? Are my eyes actin' all weird like?"

"No…it's just-I, um, was just noticing how great your smile is." Pri blushed to the roots of her dark hair and she looked down. "Sorry." _Wow…she said exactly what I had been thinking. It's almost like she read my mind._ Pri thought to herself before recollecting herself and looking back up. "The last time I felt powerful evil like this was in the future-your future, my present- when my big sister was in town. But she's not even born yet…well neither am I for that matter. I was told, in my past life-before passing on-, that I would be the first born of Paige Matthews Halliwell. But once I was born into my second life I could sense that there was one born before myself. It's very strange that the Elders didn't know of this, or if they did, why would they keep it from me. What's even stranger is that she is the evil one and I am the good one." The young Wicca's brow furrowe in deep thought.

"What is that supposed to mean? You're from the future?" Willow's eyes widened in surprise.

"Her father was a good fire demon. He and Mom dated until he was killed helping her and the aunts fight the Source. My father was an evil water demon. He was planning on killing my mom when he was killed by the aunts after he…let's just say he was killed. I had the evil father and she had the good one. _I_ have the dark blood so why am _I_ not the evil one? Not that I _want_ to be evil." Pri paused to ponder some more on the situation. "Please do some more research. Wolfram and Heart could have already done the rising. If they did, and she is here, she must have been pulled through a time portal on the sun from her time to this before being beamed down to Earth. Sinistra is one tough bitch-er-witch. She's overflowing with evil." Pri turned to face the redheaded Wicca. "Willow, could you come with me to the library? I think I remember seeing some old volumes and texts that could be of some use."

"Sure. I'll drive." The young woman grinned for she had just bought a brand new car.

"Or I could orb us. That's much faster." Something about Willow's face, be it the quick shift in her expression from a cheerful grin to a goofy pout, or be it the sparkle slowly fading from her beautiful green eyes, made Pri quickly change her mind. "Or you could drive." The future Wicca could not hold back a smile as the redhead's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yay!" Willow scurried to the counter, grabbed her keys, and made a b-line for the door.

"She certainly seems happy; for someone about to research the impending apocalypse, that is." The amused smile lingering on Pri's lips softened into a loving one.

Fred recognized that look and she, too, smiled. "I wouldn't keep her waiting in that car too long. She can get a bit touchy and…impatient."

As Pri began to follow the path that Willow took out the door to the car, she turned back to Fred and smiled weakly. "Thanks, I'll remember that."

* * *

Willow brought her new SAAB convertible to a stop at the red light. "What books are you planning on look at once we get to the Library? They surely have nothing we haven't got."

Pri nervously cleared her throat. "Turn left up here. I was never planning on going to the library, I'm sure they have nothing." Willow stole a quizzical glance at Pri before turning her eyes back to the road. "That was only an excuse to get out of there. We're heading for San Francisco. I have a book at home that's sure to have some answers." The light turned green and, as Willow turned left, Pri looked at her and smiled. "I would have told you sooner but I figured we'd have plenty of time to talk apocalyptic later. And, to be perfectly honest, I knew who you were before you introduced yourself. I've seen you all the time on BtVS. I-I'm very sorry about T-Tara. I know it was a long time ago for me, seeing as I'm from the future, but for you it must've been quite recently. I mean, I mean, I know it was just a TV show to most people, but _I_ know it was real. It must've been terrible losing someone you love so much. I wouldn't know what it's like to love like that, all of my family died before I was old enough to know the meaning of the word, let alone have that feeling for any of them." Pri sighed. "Sorry for bringing it up. A-and you probably didn't want to hear all that stuff about me."

By the time the dark haired Wicca had said those last words, Willow had already turned the car onto the highway. The cute redhead glanced to Pri and smiled warmly. "It's okay. That was…that was quite a while ago. I bet you came from the future to save your family. Am I right?"

"Yes. But I…my family can't know that they all die like that. The future may have changed for worse because I told my mom that I die when I am twenty-two. I also told her not to try to stop it, neglecting to tell her that she wouldn't even be alive to try." Pri turned away to look out her window to hide a tear slowly rolling down her right cheek. As she tried to steady her voice she added; "If she or my aunts knew that they are dead in my and my cousins' future, they would be driven to a state of extreme paranoia. It is their paranoia that will lead to their destruction."

Willow, not knowing what to say to a person in this unique situation, just looked over at Pri and gives her another warm, comforting smile. She continued to drive in silence, all the while wondering about Pri and her quest to save her loved ones. Finally, after an hour of driving in silence, Willow spoke. "Is your whole family a line of witches? I mean, you _are_ a witch, right? You're part demon part witch."

"Yes. The Halliwell line has been around for quite some time. And unless me and my future cousin can save his brother from turning evil…it won't be long before the line is wiped out." Pri sighed again and turned from the window to face Willow. "If he turns evil, it's good bye Charmed Ones and hello hellish apocalyptic future."

Willow's eyes widened in shock and her grip on the wheel tightened. "D-did you say Charmed Ones?" Pri solemnly nodded her head. "But the Charmed Ones are but only a myth; a-a legend. Surely they don't…your family really isn't…is it?"

Pri smirked and a grim chuckle escaped her lips. "Whitelighters are but only myth as well, but here I am; living proof that both exist. Aunt Piper freezes time and blows stuff up. Aunt Phoebe levitates, has premonitions, and has empathic powers. Mom Orbs and tele-orbs. Individually they are your everyday run of the mill witches. But together they are an unbeatable force of good…or they are in this time." Pri smiled warmly. "I'm surprised you didn't know we exist. They've helped Angel a bunch of times…and vice versa."

"Whoa…when I fist met you I sensed a lot of power, but I never imagined that you're a future descendant of the legendary Charmed Ones. It's an honor to have met you." Willow was awestruck by all of the information she had just been given. "In fact, it's an honor to be in the very presence of someone as powerful as yourself."

Pri blushed slightly. "Thank you, but really, I'm not all that honorable. I'm just like everyone else." Pri smiled shyly and the red of her face deepened. "From what I've heard I should be honored to be in your presence-I _am_ honored to be in your presence." Pri's smile became one of admiration. "You restored Angel's soul and brought Buffy back from the dead and so much more. You've got a lot of power for just one witch. You're like the Charmed _One._ I'm surprised I've not heard of you helping Angel out more often."

Willow hesitated. "Well, after nearly bringing the apocalypse, I've decided to be careful with magic. Even if it's to help Angel. Meaning, no more lightning bolts out of the hands, and no more restoring souls and reviving the dead. I'm sticking to the basics and even those are too dangerous. I-I get all Black Magick Eyes and veiny and dark hair and m-"

Willow was beginning to babble hysterically and Pri cut her off, wanting to direct the redhead's attention back to the road. "Willow, shhh…it's okay. Just relax and get off here, this is the exit closest to my house." The future Charmed One tried to soothe her new friend as best she could. "Willow, sweetie, we may have just met but I know you from watching BtVS. The last episode you conquered your fear. You cast a spell more powerful than any before without the darkness taking over. _Your_ magick _saved_ the world. _You_ have the power, and _you can control it._" Tears welled up in Pri's eyes as her heart filled with compassion for this young woman breaking down in front of her. _How horrible it must be to fear yourself and your capabilities,_ Pri thought to herself. _What terrifying pain she must be in. If only I could help…_

"I caused the reenactment of "The Titanic" to become real."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. The blame for that accident rests on a-a freak accident…I saw it on the news. The ship hit the concrete iceberg and it went down. Since it was a reenactment the ship, once again, had not enough lifeboats and an old-fashioned-type engine. How could you possibly even think that you're in any way responsible for what was clearly a terrible accident?" Feelings of confusion, sympathy, and care swirled through Pri's head like a whirlwind.

"That's what the news said. Kennedy was on the ship when it hit. I was paranoid about it crashing s-so I c-cast a spell." They were nearing the Halliwell's house at this time and the redhead was sobbing and convulsing, her firm grip on the wheel becoming ever so unstable. "B-but it went c-c-completely w-wrong…it was supposed to make both icebergs inflatable, but it ended up making them both concrete. I-I killed so m-many p-people."

"Kennedy…oh my god. Willow…you are not to blame-whoa!" Suddenly the shaking of Willow's hands jerked the wheel to the left; the car swerved into traffic going the opposite direction. Pri took the wheel and pulled the car back into its designated side of the road. "Let's pull over. We can talk; it'll help you relax. Wouldn't wanna crash this snazzy new car would we?" Pri smirked playfully, trying to lighten up the mood.

Willow shakily nodded her head in agreement as Pri pulled the car into a parking lot. Taking a few deep breaths she began to speak. "I know I didn't do it. It's just…sometimes I wonder if I did, and if I'm really emotional I start to believe it and I get out of control. I-I'm just gonna quit. Too many people I love have died because of me."

"Willow, none of those deaths were your fault. Believe me. I could take you back in time; give you the chance to change _everything_; do everything differently…_but it would still be the same._ Because it's _not_ your fault." Pri tightly wrapped her arms around Willow's shoulders and put a comforting hand behind the other's head, brining it to rest on her own shoulder. The dark haired Wicca whispered softly into the woman's ear, attempting to soothe her fearful soul, feeling Willow's sporadic shaking become a distinct, constant shiver. "It's okay, you'll be okay; it's not your fault. Just breathe…"

Willow sat silently in Pri's arms for what seemed like ages; listening to the calming words being whispered in her ear; her breath slowly steadying and her shaking finally reduced to an occasional slight shiver. "T-thank you. I'm b-better now. If I remember correctly, we have a book to look at and a futuristic evil force to stop." She lifted her head off the dark haired Wicca's shoulder and sat up straight, smiling weakly to show her appreciation for Pri's comfort and support.

"Maybe I should drive the rest of the way. You know; give you one less thing to focus on for a bit." Pri returned Willow's smile and a chuckle escaped her lungs. "We've only just met a few hours ago and I'm worried like hell about you. Maybe if you're scared of your magick again you should start off slow like you did after the whole almost bringing the apocalypse thing. Just get used to the flow of things. I could help if you want."

"Ok, yeah, you drive. You driving is good. I'll just…rest. Resting is good too." Willow unbuckled her seat belt, got out the door, and walked around to the other side of the car. When she got there she met Pri getting out of the passenger door. "And, yeah, it'd be great if you could help me get back on track with the good mojo. If it's not too much trouble, that is. I'm really sorry for breaking down like this…it's like the emotion suddenly took over me; like-like a wave of sorts."

"The aunts and I would be glad to help out. We've got plenty of time on our hands. And, Mom works at the Magic School now. I'm sure there's some kind of class there for older, more practiced Wiccas." Pri lightly rested her hand on Willow's shoulder. "We're just a mile or so away, then we can get this over with and get you back to Angel."

Willow watched as Pri walks around towards the driver's side of the car and smiled shyly. "No rush. I'm interested in seeing the home of the legendary Charmed Ones."

"It's not that impressive. Tis a normal, everyday, house. Unless you count the countless demon attacks, round-the-clock book checks, and orb-full babysitting." Pri smirked. "You're welcome any time. Us Wiccas have got to be there for each other eh? If ever you're in town, feel free to stop by and stay a while." She gingerly got into the driver's seat, closed the door, buckled her seatbelt, and started the car; waiting for Willow to get settled before driving towards 1329 Prescott.

* * *

A few minutes later the two new friends were parked outside the Halliwell Manor and Pri was wondering what will happen when she walks in the door. What will her mom say? Will she even talk to Pri? Will she even look her in the eye? She had just told her mother the worst thing a mother could hear: that her own child would die before she did. As devastating as that information was, Paige Matthews would just have to deal. As cruel a thing to say to someone expecting to lose a child, it's just how it is. But, no matter what, Pri was determined to talk things out with her mother. She removed the key from the ignition, unbuckled her seatbelt, and stepped out of the open car door. "Willow…" she said to the young woman as they walked up the front steps. "If my mom seems a bit…conflicted when we get in, it's because of what I told her."

"I understand it must be hard for her. It must be hard for you, knowing that her knowing that grim part of the future is paining her so. So, shall we?" She gestured to the door and smiled, finally relaxed and back to her normal self.

Returning Willow's smile, Pri turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Home sweet home," she said with a sigh and walked in: stepping aside to let Willow follow. "Voila! The home of the legendary Charmed Ones; Over here, to your right, you will see the wall through which the demon Shax sent my aunts flying, killing my aunt Prue. To your left you wi-"

"Pri! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing! You can't just go around giving magickal tours of our house! What do you think you're doing, exposing us like th-a-at…" Piper cut herself off when she saw that the woman she had tried to freeze was still moving. "Why is she moving? She should be frozen."

Pri smirked and looked from Willow to her aunt Piper. "Willow, this is Aunt Piper, the eldest of the Charmed Ones. With the power to freeze things and blow things up…except for other good witches and some powerful demons. Auntie, this is Willow Rosenburg. She's a kick ass witch. We've come to check the book for some evil nasty that might show up, unless she has been time-warped and raised already. Then we're in trouble." Pri took Willow by the hand and began tugging her toward the stairs so that she would have less of a chance of running into Paige. "Oh, and she thinks you and Mom and Aunt Pheebs are legendary."

Piper watched as the two young women who just entered the house go up the stairs and she called after them. "Are you staying for dinner?" Then she recollected herself. "Wait…what! If there's a new evil nasty in town, I think I should go with you!" Piper rushed after them.

When Piper reached the attic she saw Pri explaining something to Willow. "Now, since she's from the future, she may not be in the book. But since she's been warped here by Wolfram and Heart, we have a chance of finding her and getting her back to her own time before Mom and the aunts decide to vanquish her sorry ass." Pri looked down to see she was still holding Willow's hand and she quickly let go. "I…um…sorry."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. Now, you're saying you don't want Sini to be vanquished? If she's evil why would you even think to set her free in your time?" Willow took Pri's hand in her own and gave her a questioning look. "I know she's your sister, does that have anything to do with it?"

"If she dies in this time it could alter the future…most likely for the worse. She may be a sister, but evil runs through her veins: pure evil. I will travel back to my time and kill her there, when the time is right. For now we will just send her back to her resting place on the sun." Pri grimly smiled at Willow, and then her face softened. "We'll talk to Mom soon about getting you into an adult class at the magic school. If there is none, we can always help."

"Ahem…" Piper cleared her throat. "What's this about a sister? Perhaps we should call your mother in on this one. You told her you were her only daughter, or at least your past life told her." Piper, annoyed, raised a questioning eyebrow, as she so often did.

"She meant a sister witch. The big evil nasty that we're up against is a sister witch. But, as I said, she is pure evil. Born of a witch and a fire demon. She has powers to rival mine, which means we need to get her back to her own time before she damages the present too much to fix the future." Pri explained this neglecting to mention that she had not indeed told them that she was an only child of Paige, but the youngest. And, even so, she had only told them what the Elders had told her, so there could be another daughter she, herself, did not know about. Pri smiled weakly at Piper, hoping that this explanation would pass.

"Oh, I see." Piper lowered her eyebrow, relaxed, and smiled warmly. "Willow, I, as would my sisters I'm sure, would be delighted to help you with anything magickal if there is nothing at the school. You're welcome here any time, as I hope my young niece has made clear. Make yourself at home." Piper turned to walk back downstairs when she looked back over her shoulder. "If you need any help with the book, just give a shout."

"Will do, Auntie Dearest," Pri replied with a smirk as she watched Piper walk down the staircase. She then turned back to Willow. "So, my good new bestest buddy ole' pal, where should we start on this demon-hunt?"

Willow grinned and glanced down at the book. "Maybe we should start-" Suddenly the pages started flipping by themselves and stopped at a blank page. "Oh…wow. Um…does it normally do that?"

"It's just Grams lending a hand. But normally the page is full with useful info." Pri's quizzical expression transformed into a furrowed brow and a pout. "Grams must be losing her touch."

"Or not." Willow was now staring in shock at the Book of Shadows.

Pri followed her gaze to see a picture forming and words writing themselves out on the piece of yellowed paper. "Nice one, Grams. Thanks a mil." The two Wiccas scanned the page. "It seems that this spell will undo whatever the hell Wolfram and Hart did."

"Oh…but look." Willow said with dismay. "It says that only a very powerful Wicca, that does not have a direct blood link to the demon in question, can cast this spell effectively. And the Wicca must meet certain requirements…like overcoming inner emotional torment tied to magick…and light and dark magicks warring within. Basically whoever casts this whopper has to be an extremely unstable, insecure individual." Willow's eyes widened in realization. "Which means whoever casts this spell is in danger of losing him or herself to the dark side, opening up a can of worms. The whole world could be put in immediate danger, even if we send this hell-bitch back to her humble abode, the caster of the spell could bring life as we know it to ruin."

"Looks like we've got ourselves a lot of hard choices to make. Should we take this info back to Angel or maybe I could orb out there and get all of them here. Either way, this needs to be discussed before we decide this spell is worth it." Pri furrowed her brow in thought as she contemplated the possible choices. "We don't even know a Wicca that meet the requirements for the spell. We should at least have someone prepared to cast it if we choose to take the risk."

"Perhaps you should bring Angel here. It would be pointless to leave here without knowing for sure if we have all the information we can get. I mean, yeah you could orb here from there, but it would be easier if everyone was here, right where the source of our information is." Willow dropped Pri's hand from her grasp. "I could stay here and keep looking, if that's okay I mean. If you don't trust me with the book I'd understand since we only just met."

"No, that's actually a good idea. Just flip through a bit if you want. See if you can find anything useful." Pri prepared to orb out then reconsiderd. "Thanks a lot for coming. You've been a big help. I really appreciate you doing this. I'll be back shortly with the others."

Willow watched as Pri began to disappear in a swirl of orbs. "Wait, Pri!" She called out, wondering if the dark haired Wicca would be able to hear her.

Pri stopped orbing out and looked questioningly and concerned at Willow. "What? Is everything okay?"

"Why did you ask me to come?" Willow said. "I mean, I know you needed some help with the research, but why _me_? You had known me less than ten minutes and I was the first person you asked."

"For the very reason you gave me, that's why." Pri replies earnestly. "I hardly knew you, and since we were obviously gonna be working together with Angel on this case, and possible cases in the future, I wanted to take the opportunity to get to know you better. You of all people know that witches work together better when their bond of trust is strong. We don't have much time before this big bad arrives and I wanted to make our bond as strong as possible if we have a chance of sending "her" back to her time." Pri smiles warmly. "Besides, I like you. I thought maybe if we spent some time together we could be good friends some day."

"You were right. We could be good friends. Probably sooner than you would think. And you totally hit the nail on the head with that whole magickal bond of trust thing. But, since we need a Wicca that meets certain requirements, I guess our personal strength wouldn't matter."

"Actually," Pri countered. "If we find a willing Wicca, and decide to do the spell, the Wicca could tap into our powers and use that strength to help the spell along."

Willow smirked in response. "And the more power we have, the more he or she can use to send this evil to whence it came."

"Yes, indeed. I'm off. Good luck finding spells. Anything about demon-rising reversal or solar time warp is good." Pri once again began to disappear in a swirl of orbs and Willow began the search.

Paige sighed and put her brush down. She had been painting nothing in particular, but was only trying to let out her emotions in a way that would not result in a magickal mess. Her heart felt heavy and her mind spun with confusion; she didn't know what to feel or what to think. She orbed up to the attic to do some random searching of the book, just to give her something to do. When she arrived in the attic she was shocked to see a strange red-haired woman leafing through the book as if it were her own. "Crystals!" She said, with a wave of her hand, and the crystals surrounded the woman, creating a magickal cage. "Who do you think you are, demon, to think you could get away with stealing this book? What are you to be able to leaf through it without it protecting itself from your evil?"

Willow looked up from the page she was scanning. "I-I…Pri, what do you mean I-oh shit. You're not Pri are you? You're her mother." Her shock resided a bit and she continued calmly to explain. "I'm Willow. Willow Rosenburg. I'm a friend of Angel and the others. I happened to show up when Pri was explaining about a new big evil nasty that may be arriving and I agreed to come and help her search the book. She just left for a while to get Angel and the others. If you'd just wait, she'll be here shortly. She'll tell you who I am. But I am no demon, I assure you. I'm a witch, just like you and your sisters. A-and Pri, of course." Willow blushed slightly. "I'm sorry for my rude language-I was just so…you caught me off guard."

"That's a pretty damn good story you've told me. Most demons aren't so clever." Paige raised a mild potion and prepared to throw it at the redheaded Wicca in the cage, thinking that she was a lower level demon and that the potion would take care of things. "But do you really expect me to believe that Pri would leave the book with a total stranger unattended? And furthermore, do you think she would neglect to inform us of something apocalyptic?"

"Piper knows. Pri told her when we came in. My car is parked outside. I have a license. I could show you if it would prove to you I am but a human." Willow's fear heightened once more as she saw the potion in Paige's hand. "Just don't hurt me, wait until Pri comes home. Or, better yet, call Piper. She'll vouch for me." Beginning to believe that all attempts at explanation were futile, Willow began to call; "Pri! Pri, help! Please, can you hear me? Help! Help…"

* * *

Pri Halliwell arrived at the Hyperion lobby and looked around to see which of Angel's gang she could find without much of a search. Surprisingly enough she found everyone there, plus a few more. There was a quirky athletic looking blonde woman, of about five-feet three-inches, who was chatting with a tall man with bleached blonde hair. She turned to find Angel conversing with a man of about his own height with a face that almost couldn't be taken seriously, every few seconds a goofy expression would pop up, then would disappear just as fast. Next to Fred and Lorne was a young woman of about eighteen and slightly taller than the blonde woman: less athletic looking but with a great smile, high cheekbones, and a slender figure. Wesley was off by himself indulging himself in far too many books, clearly going to great lengths to find some useful information. Gunn was behind the counter, carefully polishing a strange weapon of sorts.

Clearing her throat, Pri made her presence known. "If you would all join hands, please, Willow and I have found some useful information. For those of you my aunts, mother, and I have not met, formal introductions will be made once we arrive at my house." Her face was grim as she continued. "We need you all to meet with us and discuss what our next move should be. To send this evil back where she belongs, we may need to take a risk that could end up not being worth it." As they began to all move into a circle and join hands, Pri addeds: "Oh, and make it a tight, tight circle; there's not very much room in the attic." She stepped into the tight circle and joined hands with the athletic looking blonde, and the darker haired girl. Making sure that everyone was holding another's hand, Pri orbed them all into the attic; remembering too late that she had neglected to warn them of the side-affects of orbing.

When they arrived in the attic, the first sight to greet their eyes was a glowing cage of magick, and a woman threateningly raising a potion at it. Whoever-or whatever- was in the cage was blocked by the woman, but Pri feared she knew who it was being trapped. She rushed forward, paying no heed to the group of people doubled over from their orbing experience, and saw what she feared: Willow shaking in fear, obviously worn out from a vast amount of screaming for help. "Mother! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Pri vigorously waved both hands, "crystals," and the crystals exploded in tiny puffs of smoke. Pri pushed past her mother and fell to her knees, carefully embracing Willow's crumpled form on the floor. "Are you alright?" she whispered in the other's ear, all the while gently running her fingers through the young Wicca's hair.

Willow managed a weak nod and allowed Pri to help her up.

Angrily, Pri turned on Paige. "How long were you planning on doing this? If I had been gone for more than the short hour I had, then what? Were you going to continue to ignore her pleas? Were you going to kill her?" Pri saw the potion in her mother's hand. "Whatever happened to "innocent 'til proven guilty" huh? Were you going to kill her based on your own selfish beliefs? You could have gotten Aunt Piper; she's met Willow. She trusts her. She trusts _you_! She trusts you to think rationally before doing what you may regret!" She held up her right hand palm up in front of herself and, slowly, raised the index finger; levitating the potion high over Paige's head so that everyone in the room could see. "And here you are; about to destroy our best alliances; our best friends. In exchange for what? Your own safety? Well, guess what! You would have denied yourself exactly what you had hoped to gain! You would have turned ones we love, who love us in return, into our enemies. What have you to defend yourself now? What have you to say?" With that, Pri sent the potion flying against the far wall. Then, turning swiftly, she returned to Willow's side, and wrapped a comforting arm around the red-head's shoulders, and hugged her to her side.

All of Angel's LA gang, and friends, had taken a defensive stance; both in body language and facial expression. The athletic blonde spoke first. "We come here, with you in our complete trust, and we find one of our best friends quivering with fear? Not the best way to make a first impression."

"Piper went to the magic school. What was I supposed to do: to think? Seeing a strange woman leafing through our family heirloom and power source?" Paige looked first to Pri and Willow, then to the other group; feeling like she's being cornered. "She did have a good alibi, but, Pri, this-she-could have been the cause of your future death. I got paranoid."

"I'm not even born yet, Mother! And your paranoia is exactly why my death was kept from you! See you now why you should have acted more rationally? Evil is on it's way, and we need all the friends we can get. Now more than ever." Pri waited for a reply, and when none came, she continued. "Please, go get Piper and Phoebe-I mean _Aunt_ Piper and _Aunt_ Phoebe. I need to talk to these guys before we all discuss our next move." As Paige silently orbed away, Pri sighed deeply. "I know "sorry" isn't enough-especially coming from me-but you have my deepest apologies." She looked to Willow. "Are you sure you're alright? I could try healing you if that would help."

"I'm fine, thank you." Willow rest her head on Pri's shoulder. "Earlier, I called you, a-and you came. How come, w-when I tried calling you about your mother, you didn't?" There was hurt in the Wicca's green eyes. "Were you too far to hear, or d-did you just n-not c-care?"

"The first time, when I returned, I was still-in a sense-in the room. So I heard you. But you're not yet an official charge. For you to be able to reach me from every corner of the globe, I need to discuss it with the Elders." Pri took Willow's hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. "I was going to right after we got the formalities out of the way. Because, if ever you are in danger, I want to help. I _do_ care: with all my heart and soul. I mean that is what friends are for right?"

Willow smirked. "Definitely."

The slender, dark-haired girl in her late teens cleared her throat. "Formalities? What formalities?"

"I'm more interested in why we should trust these blokes. Red, over there, could have been bloody killed." The tall man with the platinum-blonde hair, and thick English accent, pulled out a cigarette and he let it hang loosely from his lips as he fumbled for his lighter. "Who the hell are you buggers anyways?"

"The Charmed Ones." Pri angrily glared at the man. "And we don't allow smoking anywhere near the house." Suddenly the cigarette vanished: just as he brought the flame up to light it.

"Aw, bugger! You couldn't have just asked me to put it away, could you?" The man sulkily looked down at his feet.

"Once my mother returns, with my aunts, we can make former introductions and discuss how we'll deal with my sister." Pri guided Willow to a couch and they sat.

"What makes you think we'll do as you say?" The athletic blonde woman moved threateningly towards Pri. "Last time I checked, there's only one of you a-"

"You may be the Slayer, but I have the power. I don't want to hurt you, but if you even try to attack me; I'll have no choice." Pri met the woman's blank stare. "Yes, I know who you are. I trust you, so, please, return the favor. My family is your ally, not your enemy. And, Angel, Fred, Lone, Gunn; what's with the lack of support?"

The vampire with a soul shrugged his shoulders in response. "I thought you were handling things pretty well on your own."

"Yeah." The others replied in unison, nodding their heads in agreement. "Pretty much."

The blonde athletic woman that Pri had called "The Slayer," and her group, remained silent. Looking from one to another, they didn't know what to say.

"Wow…what kind of meeting is this-a mime convention? Let's get discussing, people!" Phoebe walked in and turned to Pri. "Piper and your mother will be here soon. They're just taking the kids to magic school."

"Thanks, Aunt Pheebs. Much appreciated." Pri Smiled. "Hey, um, I was a bit harsh on Mom, earlier, for the whole torturing Willow thing. How did she seem when you saw here?"

"Oh yeah, she explained the whole thing." She smiled and waved her hand as if to shrug off the importance of the matter. "She says you were right to react the way you did. She's just a bit…sensitive now. What with your death at such a young age."

"That's to be expected. I just hope I can talk things out with her. We can't let her paranoia get so out of hand again." Pri shook her head with a sigh. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here. Who knows what the future's like, now that I've revealed so much?"

"If you hadn't come, we'd have never met. Perhaps that did the future good." Willow smiled.

"Future? As in time travel? Are you saying that your family travels to the future then returns to the present to change the future? What kinda mojo are you doing!" The tall dark haired man babbled.

"Actually I'm _from_ the future. You actually think my mom and the aunts are old enough right now? I'm practically their age in this time." She nervously looked at Phoebe. "Not that you're old or anything, that is."

"Okay, we're here." Piper said, being orbed in by Paige. "How're we gonna deal with this sister witch?" She looked around and sees some new faces. "Oh, what have we here?"

"Buffy Summers. I drove to LA from Sunnydale to lend Angel a hand." The Athletic blonde said as she turns to face the eldest Halliwell. "I'm the Slayer."

"I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister." She hurriedly added; "I'm younger even though I'm taller."

Scowling, the blonde man spoke. "The name's Spike. And I want my bloody cigarette back!"

"Xander Harris," the dark haired man said. "And the next time any of you try to threaten Will, there'll be hell to pay."

"Nice to meet you too." Piper remarked: with a slight hint of sarcasm. "I'm Piper Halliwell, currently eldest of the Charmed Ones."

"I'm Pri, future daughter of Paige; whom you've already met; unfortunately the circumstances under which you met her could have been more pleasant." Pri stood and walked to be next to Piper and Paige.

"And I'm Phoebe." The middle sibling of the three Charmed Ones joined her sisters and niece.

Willow, too, stood and joined her new friend; and linked her right arm with the other's left arm. "They are ones of power, ones of legend; we can trust them, they are indeed our friends. Ms. Matthews made an innocent mistake that anyone could have made if faced with what she faced. It's something easily forgiven, and, in times like these, easily forgotten as they should be." She breathed deeply before continuing. "We're up against an evil force of another time; an incredible power. Killing this Sinistra is not an option. It could seriously mess up the future. So we need to undo what Wolfram and Hart have done. We got just the spell to do that b-"

"How fascinating! Sissy's got herself a gang!" The window sprung open and in floated the owner of the voice that had just filled the room. "And, more fascinating yet, she has a spell to send me home."

"Sini!" Pri took Willow's hand in hers and muttered a word of Latin. "You cannot kill us Halliwells!" She exclaimed as a large energy shield formed, separating Sinistra from the others. She then looked to her mother. "Get everyone to the magic school; hurry!"

"I may not be able to kill you, but your friends are fair game." Sini flashed Pri a devilish grin. "You can't keep that shield up much longer; and once I break it down they're gone."

The door to the magic school was now open and Paige was ushering Angel's group inside. "Please, trust me when I say this, you're only hope of living lies beyond this threshold. Let my daughter fend this evil off; she's the only one able." Suddenly the room filled with terrific wind and a barrage of large energy balls slammed against the shield with such force that the house quaked from its foundation. "Hurry!"

* * *

Pri was using one hand, palm out against the shield; sending large tendrils of power into it; giving it support. Realizing she needs to use both hands, she reluctantly released Willow's hand; allowing her fingertips to linger on the other's before bringing that hand up in front of herself to aid in keeping the shield stable. "Willow! Take the book and follow the others into the door. I'll follow once you're-everyone's safe." Once those words were said, the dark-haired Wicca brought her full attention to the shield and turned to her part-demon form.

As Willow felt Pri's lingering touch finally leave her hand, she wondered to herself; _what luck, have I, to have made a friend such as this? So selfless, generous, and kind: gentle as the scent of a rose, with the power of an Atlantic current. Truly she is all one can hope for in a friend…perhaps even more._ During the eternity it took for her to think these thoughts-and for Pri's instructions to reach her ears; Pri had thought the same of Willow. Finally the redhead snapped to attention; she turned and snatched up the book before even realizing she had thought to. Then she turned back to Pri.

Paige watched; waiting by the open door; hair blowing in the winds, and saw Willow's hesitation. "Save it, Red! Whatever you have to say can wait until we're safe inside. Come on; in!" She gestured to the door that Piper and Phoebe had just passed through. Then, after waiting for the young woman to pass, she walked through as well.

"Sini, this isn't the end. You will be sent back home." Pri struggled to keep the shield up: arms quivering from the effort, not daring to look back at the door to see if everyone had safely left. _I have to time this. If I stop the shield too soon, I might endanger anyone who's still here. If I stop it too late, my energy will be gone and I'll pass out: leaving myself vulnerable. I wonder why I feel so connected to Willow…no, I must focus at the task at hand._ "My friends are safe. You will not hurt them. I guess I'm stronger than you thought: the shield's still up." She took it down by lowering her hands. "And now it's not." She turned and ran full out to the door, once again not daring to look back; trusting her instincts she was glad to see everyone had passed. She dashed over the threshold and closed the door behind her with a wave of her hand.

* * *

"Dear god…Piper, Phoebe, Paige…Pri…" Darryl stood just outside the front door of the manor; observing the noise coming from inside; feeling the ground shaking. Suddenly he heard a scream of anguish and frustration. "What the hell is happening…" He continued to whisper to himself as he questioned himself; contemplating what he should do. He looked up to see a strange woman float out of the attic window, cursing with a passion. "That can't be good." He pressed himself flat against the front door, momentarily forgetting he can orb, so that she won't see him. Once she'd left, he orbed up to the attic to see it in ruins. "Chris! I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can…get your ass over here now!"

"Darryl, what's wrong I-holy crap. The book; where's the book?" He ran to where the book once was and began to search through the debris. "What the fuck happened here, man? Where's Mom? The aunts? Pri? Wyatt? Are they alive…wait; yes. I sense them." His heart's pounding slowed. "Do you have any idea of what went down?"

"Demonic attack. I was just about to knock on the front door when I heard all this noise. The house shook then there was some screaming. I saw a strange woman float out of the window. Now that I think about it she did look a bit like Pri. But…at the same time…not like Pri." His brow furrowed. " I'm confused."

_Sinistra._ Chris thought. "That's odd. Darryl, get out of here. It's not safe for anyone not directly related to us by blood. I'm going to check the magic school. Perhaps they went there." He orbed out without waiting for a reply.

"Sometimes I think that's just a whitelighter thing. But, then again, I'm a whitelighter and I have the decency to wait for an answer before running out." Darryl, too, orbed away.

* * *

They sat in the magic school library, Piper, with baby Chris on one knee, and Wyatt on the other; she sat on the couch next to Pri and Willow. Phoebe was looking through a bookshelf and Paige was observing some paintings. Angel was standing hand in hand with Buffy, Gunn was comforting Fred, and Xander and Lorne were conversing about nothing in particular.

"So, everyone, listen up!" Pri clapped her hands to demand attention. "As Willow was so kindly explaining before we were so rudely and violently interrupted; we have a spell to send this hell-bitch back to the hell she was risen and time-warped from." She stood. "The only problem is that the caster of the spell must meet certain requirements; if you can call them that. A Wicca that is not connected to her by blood must chant the spell. That means it can't be a Halliwell." Pri looked around to see everyone staring at her quizzically. "Yes, she's a blood relative of us. I do not know whom exactly she descends from. But I do know that if we kill her in this time the future will be changed for the worse, and my mission will become futile."

"No blood relatives eh? Looks like a job for our Willster. Let's see the sp-" Buffy was cut off by Pri.

"No, she can't." Pri continued. "The Wicca must not only be unrelated by blood, but must also be emotionally and magickally unstable."

"Wait a moment…no, never mind." Willow decided against what she was about to say.

"If we do find a Wicca that meets those requirements, we may not be able to use the spell anyway. Not without endangering the world any further." Pri took Willow's hand again, for some reason needing comfort, and for some reason finding it in only her new friend.

"The warring magicks within the Wicca may…the dark magicks most likely will take over. And the Wicca will set out to destroy the earth." Willow sighed. "So, either way, the world may not survive. We could end up having to fight two big-bads instead of just one. That's why we need to carefully think this over. It may not be worth the risk."

"Willow, _you_ have magicks warring within you. Or at least you did. That may have changed after the Hellmouth went kablooey," Xander's brow furrowed in thought. "But even if you do qualify we still have the chance of you going all dark again. And you're perfectly emotionally stable. You've been so happy lately."

Pri looked into Willow's eyes and concentrated on sending her a message telepathically. _Wills, if you can hear this, try answering. While I have the connection up you can send me messages as well as hear them._

_I hear you…but…Pri, I-I want to be able to do the spell. I want to say that I can handle it-that I'm the right Wicca for the job but…_

_Sweetie, I have faith in you. Just tell them whatever you want. If you don't want to explain in detail how you've been feeling, then don't. Just say you'll give it a try. And don't worry about the magicks taking over. You're light side is larger than your dark side, and you have complete control._

Willow nodded silently. _Okay, I'll do it._ "I-I think I might qualify actually."

"What just happened here? Did you just have some kind of weird conversation that we couldn't hear?" Buffy's confusion showed. "What was with the whole looking into each other's eyes thing?"

"Telepathy. Though I had no idea it was one of your powers." Chris stood in the doorway. "So, I was right, the mess in the attic was caused by Sini." He looked around and saw the book open on a nearby table. "That's a relief, cuz'. You finally manage to do something that'll help the future. I mean, telling Aunt Paige about your death sure didn't help."

"Chris, you fuckwit." Pri retorted. "You coming from the future in the first place caused a mess of things. And bringing that demon to scan Wyatt during the whole Headless Horseman deal: wow, even I would know not to allow evil near him. But, I did get us the LA gang as our allies. Now I even got a kick ass Wicca on our side. So, not only does our family have more power in the fight against evil than we did before I came: we also have friends with whom we can share everything magickal. We have friends that we don't have to keep things from; which is something we seriously lacked and needed. If I hadn't warned them about Sini, and if Willow hadn't shown up and supported me in convincing Wes that something was coming: we would have many deaths to take responsibility for. So, believe it or not, I've got more good deeds on my record than you do." The dark haired Wicca smirked. "As for the telepathy: not my power. It's Willow's. It's an active power of hers that she just hasn't found yet. I just tapped in there and opened it up for her."

"M-my active power?" Willow stammered. "I can't have an active power. It's not possible."

"How is it not possible?" Pri asked. "You're a powerful practicing witch are you not? You've got nearly as much power as all of the three Charmed Ones combined. It would be strange for you to not have an active power. You just need to practice controlling it and accessing it at will. It will take time and effort, but sooner or later it will take nearly no energy at all."

"Ok, so Wills has a cool power. Now back to the more imminent situation at hand." Buffy said and held Angel's hand closer. "We may have found someone who can return this thing back to its time and place; Wills could totally do it. Maybe because she once had those qualities what with the warring magicks and whatnot; but then there's the whole darkness taking over the caster of the spell and the possible inevitability of the apocalypse, so the spell may not change a thing. S-"

"Sini can't bring the apocalypse. Not in this time." Chris interrupted. "It would prevent her future birth which would wipe out her future family and she never would have existed meaning she never would have come to the past and never would have caused the apocalypse. She would trigger an alternate reality that will sprout off from this one. A world where perhaps the whole thing will repeat itself over and over: she'll keep coming to the past and killing everyone then she will prevent her birth in the process, therefore undoing the apocalypse she had brought re-allowing her birth from taking place and then she would not remember killing everyone the first time so she would come back and do it again. She knows that that's what could happen and therefore would not do it. It would be a waste of her time. She's looking for the book so she can get herself back to her time to bring the apocalypse then. So what we need to do is send her back and trap her back where she was before. That will prevent a future apocalypse. But we'd still have to worry about a possible current apocalypse."

"Ok, fine. Evil-chick won't kill everyone in this time. But Wills isn't battling those inner demons anymore so the darkness probably won't take her over." Xander pointed out. "So if she qualifies for the spell we won't have to worry about her going all evil."

Willow inhaled deeply, trying to relax before saying what she was about to reveal. "You're wrong. You do have to worry." She looked up and met the confused looks of her friends. "I'm battling more inner hell-beasts than you know. I'm so unstable I-I've not cast a spell since Kennedy died. I didn't cause her death…I know that now. But I'm still scared. I'm scared. I admit it. I'm scared of my magicks. I'm scared that if my love for my friends, new and old, grows too strong I'll end up hurting them _with_ my magicks."

"New and old? Will, we're all your old friends here. Who here is new?" Xander looks around confused. "I don't see any new friends."

"The Halliwell's, Xand. They're my new friends." Willow explains, exasperatedly. "I had an episode in the car. I couldn't stop shaking and crying and Pri just took the wheel and brought the car into a parking lot and comforted me and she's a true friend. They all are. And I don't want to hurt them. I almost did by driving the car into swift moving traffic."

"They tried to fricken' kill you, Will! How are they your friends?" Buffy persisted.

"Paige made an innocent mistake. I've explained that already. But if it weren't for Pri I'd be dead now. She saved me from killing us both. She brought me from an emotional all-time-low and raised me high. She stole my pain away." Willow sighed. "Slowly, yes, but in the end she helped me more than anyone has in a long time. I want to do this spell if we decide on doing it."

"All in favor of doing the spell say fish tacos." Xander said.

"Fish tacos?" Everyone said in unison.

"Well, it's settled then. We do the spell." Chris looked at the open book. "Where'd you get this spell anyway?"

"Grams." Pri said.

Everyone looked at her in confusion except Willow, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Chris. They just nodded to show they understood.

"Willow, do you want to take a look around the school? I can show you where there may be a class you can join." Pri offered her hand to the redhead.

"I'd love to." She smiled and took Pri's hand and warmed to the touch: relaxing a bit. "Thank you." The pair walked from the room side by side, hands holding: and for the first time their fingers interlocked as if a completion were being made; as if they were perfectly fitting pieces in a puzzle.

Once they were out of earshot, Fred spoke up. "I think more than a friendship is forming. That, over there, is a bond strengthening faster than any I've seen before. It's sweet, really. I was worried that Willow would never be as happy as she once was."

Piper's face suddenly changed as she turned to face the young woman. "No, you couldn't possibly think…"


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

**Chapter 6**

Giggles. The hallway in the magic school was filled with them; the flirtatious giggles of two young Wiccas touring the grounds. The students in their classes were oblivious to the sounds just outside the classroom doors. The couple holding hands, swinging their joined hands as they walked; laughing and smiling over the topic of their discussion. "And then, of course, Xander proves Cordy wrong and suggests attacking the Mayor with hummus! I love the gang. Sure, we almost all died. But it's always funny when we look back on it."

"Xander seems pretty goofy. Is there any explanation for the "fish tacos" thing earlier?" Pri chuckled and rest her head on Willow's shoulder as they walked. "Or was it just a strangely effective way of getting everyone to agree on the spell?"

"The world may never know." Willow tensed up a bit as she felt Pri's head rest on her shoulder. _Should I be letting myself get this close to her? I mean, she's probably the last person to…she's not interested in women I don't think. She's just probably interested in me as a friend…that's all. Nothing more. Just friends. But my feelings are growing…I only hope I can control them. I don't want to lose a good friend because of a mistake like that. _Unknown to Willow, Pri had heard those thoughts because Willow had inadvertently activated her power and opened a connection.

"Willow…" Pri said almost in a whisper.

"Pri, is something wrong?" Willow stopped walking abruptly and Pri turned to face her.

"No…nothing's wrong." Pri reached for Willow's other hand and interlocked her fingers with the other's. "Maybe we should work on getting that active power under control."

"You mean…?" The redhead's eyes widened and she began to blush.

"I heard it all." Pri moved closer to the Wicca standing opposite her, their faces only inches apart. Pri could feel Willow's breath on her face and knew that Willow was feeling her own breath as well. "Will…" her voice was barely audible now. "I've been feeling the same way. Thinking the same thoughts. I thought…I don't know what I thought. I don't know what I'm thinking right now. You're special, Wills. I can't really explain it, but I feel this kinda connection between us. It's nothing I've ever felt before…with anyone."

"I'm scared." Was Willow's soft, yet honest reply.

"Me too, sweet, me too." Pri felt Willow pull her in closer. "What now? Do we continue as friends or-" Pri let herself be cut off by Willow leaning in to gently kiss her lips. "Or do we do that…" Pri let go of One of Willow's hands and brought her arm around the redhead's waist, flattening her hand against her back and she pulled Willow in to return the kiss. She felt the pressure of Willow's own free hand move to the back of her neck; loving the feel of the young woman's fingers entwined with her short, dark locks of hair.

Willow pulled away. "I-I'm sorry. I feel like I forced myself on you. You're probably not even attracted to women. I just…I…"

"Shhh…" Pri gently placed a finger over Willow's lips. "I said I had the same feelings for you, didn't I?" Pri smirked playfully. "I returned the kiss, right?" Pri pulled Willow into another gentle kiss, the smirk still tugging at her lips as she nuzzled the redhead's neck.

"I…I…hate to break up this moment. But we're kinda in a school…full of kids…and we have some weird future thing to deal with…and the others may wonder where we are." Willow smiled shyly. "But when we get this done I'd really like to spend some time with you…you know, we can talk and have coffee, or tea. Or something. Have you been to P3? I've heard it's incredible but I've yet to go there."

Pri chuckled and held back a grin. "My family owns P3, love. I go there nearly every night. I'd love to spend time with you. I wish we didn't have to wait. But I suppose you're right. We should go back to the library." Pri let go of Willow's other hand to bring the other woman into a tight, loving embrace. When she released Willow from the hug she retook her hand and they began the walk back to the library.

* * *

"Glad to see you've decided to rejoin us. We've worked out a relatively safe plan to work the magicks." Angel said. "Let's get to work on doing it." 

"Were we really gone long enough for you to have planned it out?" Pri inquired. "If we're going to summon her we need time to write a good spell and we need to have a defensive strategy and everything."

"Um…ok. We'll get on that." Wesley said.

"Ms. Matthews, earlier when you were ushering me through the magic school door you called me "Red." Why? I mean…that's a nick-name some people use to call me, why did you call me it?" Willow asked.

"I dunno." Paige shrugged. "You've got red hair, it just seemed like the thing to say."

"Willow, I think I'm going to go talk to the Elders now. Do you want to come? They may ask to meet with you before making you a charge so maybe you should come anyway." Pri smoothed a stray lock of red hair behind Willow's ear.

"Yeah, that would be cool…uh…remind me again; who are the Elders?" Willow gave Pri a quizzical look.

"They're the big guys up there that are in charge of the whitelighters. For you to be able to call me for help from long distances they need to make you an official Halliwell charge." Pri smiled. "Come on, let's go. When we get back maybe this lot will have our plan perfected." Pri took both of Willow's hands and they disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

* * *

"It cannot be done." The lead Elder proclaimed. "She has evil magicks running through her veins. She nearly caused the destruction of the earth. She murdered human lives." 

"Sir, everyone has dark magicks in them." Pri countered. "Sure, they don't always take us over. She made a mistake. She became an addict to power. But she had been working on stopping. She'd been working harder than anyone else. Then her love was brutally killed and her emotions took control of her. It's something that can happen to the best of us. But she overcame it. She went to England and trained; fought off the darkness. She still is learning to control it. Slowly, yes, but she is doing it. And her effort never wavers. When the Hellmouth was opened and the First attempted to come to full power, Willow overcame her fear and cast a spell of such power. She was fearful that she would go evil again. But she didn't. She saved the world and she has not let the darkness get to her since. She lost her love again. It was devastating for her. But she controlled herself. She is still getting over the loss but she has come so far that the dark magicks haven't even threatened to return. She is an ally of the Charmed Ones, and of Angel. She's our friend. So is her Sunnydale gang. They have done such good in the world and stopped countless apocalypses from occurring, they deserve-no, let me rephrase that. It would be _criminal_ to deny them the protection of a whitelighter.

"We need them to be safe, especially now that we're up against my _older sister._" Pri glared around at all of the Elders. "Which brings me to my next point. In my previous life I was informed that I would be the first and only child of Paige Matthews. Then, strangely enough, one day I am flooded with memories of an older sister. Apparently, any time soon, my mother will meet and fall in love with a fire demon, Michael. A year before I am born she will have a daughter of pure evil. At the age of sixteen she will make her home on the sun, where she will sleep until the apocalypse has occurred. Then she will wake and wreak havoc on the new world. It has been prophesized that way. She was time-warped, in her hibernating state, to this time period, and she was raised by Wolfram and Hart. Of course you all know that. Now, what I would like to know, is; why didn't I know? Why was I lied to? Did you know of this all along, or did something I did in the present affect the future enough for my sister to exist?"

"Alright. You win. No, we had no knowledge of your "sister" until you told us right now. Us Elders are not so all-knowing as you believe us to be." The lead Elder cleared his throat. "As for the "Scoobies" becoming you charges…I guess we could give it a try. You have expressed your point clearly and well and have shown that these people deserve a chance. We'll look into the situation with your sister. But, first, tell me what your plan is to deal with it."

"So far we've found a spell that will undo what Wolfram and Hart has done. Sini will be returned to her resting place on the sun and warped back to her time. Once she is there I can return there and kill her." Pri continued to explain further. "She cannot be killed in this time or the future will be affected terribly. The gang is at the magic school at this moment working on our defensive strategy and a summoning spell. Willow, here, is the only one qualified for this spell. She's going to tap into my power and recite it. And if the dark magicks take over, I'll be there to bring her back. Sini also attacked us at the Manor. We saved the book but the attic's a mess."

"Pri, you really would make a good lawyer." The lead Elder remarked. "You can negotiate better than anyone I've known."

"A Lawyer?" Pri chuckled. "You make that sound like a _good_ thing."

"What? It's not?" The Elder smirked. "You're doing good, Ms. Halliwell. Keep up the work."

"I'll continue to do my best, sir." Pri took Willow's hands again and orbed them back to the attic in the Manor.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Manor, they found themselves looking at the back of a tall, slender, muscular young woman with dark long hair. This woman was searching through the debris from the battle and appeared to be fighting back strangled sobs. "They have to be here, dammit. They can't have died. Those pains in the ass always get through anything. They have to be alive here somewhere." The woman was muttering to herself. 

"Ahem." Pri crossed her arms in front of her chest. "May I ask who the hell are you, what the hell you're doing in our house, and what the fuck do you think you're doing searching through our attic and muttering to yourself like a madwoman? Because, really, I don't think that is accomplishing anything."

The woman jumped, startled by the newcomer. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. No one was home, not that I could tell anyway. And I new the gang was supposed to be here. I came up here and found this place in ruins." The woman's face was streaked with tears. "I…they aren't dead, are they?" She finally saw Willow. "Red, you're alive! Where are the others? B, Xand-man, Fang…everyone…"

"Faith. Hello. Never thought I'd see you crying. You must have a soft side after all." Willow smirked.

"Tell anyone and I'll smack you good. I just care about you guys, is all. I'm finally being accepted and forgiven." Faith looked around. "Looks like hell happened here."

"We were attacked. Everyone's safe at this magic school thing. Since you're part of the gang I guess the Elders are making you a charge as well, right Pri?" Willow looked to Pri.

"Yes…so you're Faith?" The brunette nodded. Pri turned to whisper in Willow's ear. "Can she be trusted?"

"You bet." Willow whispered back.

"I suppose since you're under my protection it wouldn't make much sense to leave you here." Pri turned back to Faith. "We may need you to help deal with the big-bad." She opened the door to the magic school. "After you."

"Whoa! That's some serious mojo." Faith grinned, impressed. "You're a witch, I take it."

"My whole family is." Pri said beginning to grow impatient. "After you." And she gestured to the door.

* * *

"Faith…what are you doing here?" Buffy stood up from where she was sitting on the couch. 

"It's all five by five, B. I'm here to help." She walked over to Buffy and opened her arms. "Let's have a hug for old times sake. If we're gonna be workin' together we gotta trust each other."

Buffy reluctantly complied and loosely embraced Faith before quickly letting go and stepping back. "Fine. You did help us save the world so I guess you're back in the gang."

"I damn well better be since I got the same whitelighter that you got." She met everyone's stares. "Pri and Red explained everything to me." She looked around the library in awe. "This place is wicked cool. Kids actually learn magick here?"

"Yes, Faith." Angel walked over to Pri. "The defensive strategy is this. We got some protection spells and charms and amulets for everyone. We're gonna fight off Sini. We figured maybe we could trap her in those crystal things to help. I know they won't hold her long but it would still be useful. So we summon her, distract her with some crossbow attacks while you or Paige orb the crystals around her. We know we can't kill her, so we'll only aim for non-critical areas. And we'll only shoot a few times to keep her mind off you. Willow, Pri, you two will be over in a hidden corner of the attic. There you will do the spell that will send Sini back to the future. Pri, you have to keep Willow anchored. If she starts slipping away you need to pull her back. If she goes evil then you need to be able to get to her, to help her overcome the darkness."

"If anyone can keep me grounded, it's Pri. She's got power. She's got love, light, and care. She can keep me fro losing control." Willow said with her resolve face on.

"It's late. We should all get some rest. We can do the plan tomorrow. LA gang, SD gang; we can conjure up some space in the manor if you want to stay with us." Pri said concerned. "The manor may be the safest place for you, now that Sini knows that you're helping us. She may try to attack you on your own. Better to stay in a large group than to separate."

"Thank you. We'll stay." Buffy said, and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

A large space had been cleared on the living room floor. Furniture had been pushed out and cushions had been placed on the ground. Pri had orbed people to their respective homes to gather sleeping bags and a change of clothes for the next day. The two slayers were sharing a guest room. The two vampires were on one side of the living room; Fred and Gunn had a corner; Wesley was sharing a corner with Lorne and Xander, and Willow was staying in Pri's room. In the center of the living room was a pile of weapons just in case. Chris had refused to stay with the group and was off sulking in the back room at P3. Piper was at work, and Willow and Pri were off enjoying music; tearing up the dance floor. Everyone had agreed to return to the Manor before ten; so they all had an hour to do as they please. 

"I LOVE this group!" Willow shouted to be heard over the loud sounds of Green Day. She has Pri by the hand and was leading her away from the dance floor and to the bar.

Pri, out of breath, grinned and followed. "This place is great, huh! Aunt Piper has done an amazing job keeping it up."

"Hell yeah! It's bronzier than the Bronze!" Willow exclaimed as she took a seat.

Pri chuckled in amusement. "Fish tacos…wow this has been quite a day."

"You said it, hun." Piper said and stood up. She had been kneeling behind the bar searching through some boxes. "So, what'll it be?"

"I know this place aint the Bronze, but do ya have root beer floats?" Willow asked shyly.

"You go out to a night club and you order a float?" Pri laughed as Willow blushed deeply. "God, you're cute. Aunt Piper, make it two floats."

"Well…I've never been much of a drinker." Willow murmured.

"Two root beer floats it is." Piper smiled and shook her head in disbelief and awe. _Those two do seem to be pretty close._ She set about making the drinks.

Pri looked to Willow. "Neither have I. I just never would have thought to order a root beer float." Pri's eyes locked onto Willow's. "You're eyes are beautiful, you know? Your hair really brings out that deep green. I have trouble looking away from them whenever we make eye contact." Pri blushed and looked down. "Sorry. I was starting to babble wasn't I?"

"Your babble is cute. Rarely heard, but cute. I babble all the time. Us babblers must unite." Willow struck a pose. "All babblers of the world shall unite as one and rule in chatter-boxdom forever!" She burst out laughing. "I am such a dork!"

Pri burst out laughing as well. "Yeah, well, you're my dork." She slowly stopped laughing when she saw Willow freeze. "I-I'm sorry. We haven't even decided if we were going to try dating. I had no right to say that."

"I can be yours if you want me to be. Will you be mine? I mean…do you want to give being girlfriends a try?" Willow said weakly. "I would have asked earlier but I wasn't sure if…if…are you crying?"

Pri had tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to roll down her cheek any moment. "I would have asked too. But with your loss of Kennedy…I wasn't sure if…I mean I didn't think you were over it enough to-"

"I'm not over her. You're right. But today you've helped me in my journey of getting over it. I want you in my life. I think starting a relationship with you will help more than anything else." Willow put her hand under the tables and took Pri's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "So, let's give this a try."

"Give what a try?" Piper plopped down two oversized glasses with the root beer floats in front of the two young women in front of her.

"I think even I don't know." Pri said.

Willow nodded. "We'll explain when it become more clear to us."

"Uhhh…ok…" Piper shrugged. _That's odd. Oh well._ "You'd better think about orbing back to the Manor soon." Piper then changed her mind. "Actually, maybe you should orb us all back right now."

"Sure. Let's just finish our floats. Then we'll be on our way." Pri spooned some ice cream into her mouth and Willow dug in as well.

* * *

"Hahahaha! Stop it! Heh." Willow was on top of her sleeping bag on Pri's bed and Pri was tickling her. 

"Why stop? Your giggles tell me you enjoy it." Pri smirked devilishly and laughed as she continued to tickle the redhead. Then the red head unexpectedly grabbed Pri's upper arms and pushed her onto her back and returned the tickles.

"How do you like it?" Willow asked, red faced and still laughing. Pri's giggles were soon so frequent and coming so hard that she was near to tears.

"We're acting like little girls at a slumber party! I haven't laughed like this in ages." Pri exclaimed before finally managing to pull herself into a sitting position once Willow's tickle-attack ceased. "Wow…I think those floats made us hyper."

"Maybe…or maybe you make me hyper." Willow smiled sweetly. "Being with you makes me feel warm, fuzzy, and hyper inside. It's like I can't control myself. I let loose with the hyper-active outbursts."

Pri grinned and pulled Willow close to her. "Let's get some rest. We need our energy for tomorrow." Pri waited for Willow to get settled into her sleeping bag before gesturing towards the light-switch, turning off the lights.

Willow turned towards Pri and pulled the other woman closer to herself and rest her own head on Pri's chest. She drifted off to sleep smiling at the touch of the occasional kisses Pri left on top of her head, relaxing at the touch of Pri's fingers running through her hair. Calming dreams of happy times filled her head as she subconsciously snuggled closer to Pri: falling deeper into a web of love for her new friend. "Don't let the tadpoles get the chocolate…" Willow murmured in her sleep.

Pri couldn't help but smile lovingly at how cute this woman is. "Don't worry, love, I'll help you protect the chocolate." She had one arm protectively around Willow and her other hand running through the Wicca's soft red hair. "Always," she whispered as she, too, fell sleep.

* * *

"No…ugh…baby, no!" Willow almost shouted in her sleep. "No, you can't be dead; don't die, baby!" The young woman was violently convulsing in her sleeping bag; drenched in cold sweat; an expression of pure terror on her face; tears streaming from her closed eyes. She was completely oblivious to the panicking Pri kneeling at her side. 

"Willow, hun, come on." Pri gently tried to soothe the suffering woman beside her. "Wake up, it's just a dream; a very bad dream. Wake up, love, let me hold you; calm you; take your pain away. Please, Wills, it's just a dream." Pri wanted to put her hands on the redhead; somehow end her wild shaking; perhaps even wake her to end the terror. But she was afraid of what may happen. The shaking was so terrible that trying to stop it by force could hurt her new love; something she did not want to do. And if she were to merely touch Willow to gently wake her, the slightly older Wicca may wake not knowing where she is or whom she is with. Pri could end up increasing Willow's state of terror and make her fear real. Not knowing what to do, Pri knelt and continuously uttered words of comfort, until, suddenly; she was thrown back onto her pillow. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as images flooded her mind. In her last moments of consciousness, Pri realized that Willow had activated her power; sharing her dream with Pri.

Fleeting images, they were. Of Kennedy running; lifting large chunks of concrete off of trapped passengers. _Flash!_ The scene changes. Robed men and women running around on clouds; disappearing here, reappearing there; several repelling balls of lightning. The pain and suffering of the people rush through Pri and Willow's sleeping bodies. _Flash!_ Back on the ship they see Kennedy slowly dragging herself across the deck of the ship with one arm. Her other arm dangles limply at her side; broken and shattered. Tears are streaming down her blood-streaked face. What she is saying cannot be heard, but it is clear that she is crying out to her lover. Her pain is felt by the two sleeping women; as is her fear. The scene shrinks as a camera zooms out. The ship is in half, sinking into the frigid sea. A face of a news reporter at a desk is shown under a headline: "Reenactment of Titanic Gone Wrong" it reads. _Flash!_ Bodies all around all around. Pain and sorrow in the air is nearly palpable. Several beings are alive; battling away against their foe. _Flash!_ Sini's face shows; a look of pleasure looming in her dark, flaming eyes. Then everythingwent black.

* * *

"Pri!" Willow gasped for air when she woke. She turned her head to look at Pri, too weak to sit up. The redhead saw by the amount of sweat on her friend's body that the experience had been shared. "Wake up love, please wake up." Willow pulled herself onto her side, facing Pri, and cupped the other woman's cheek in her hand. 

Pri tiredly moaned out of pain from the "dream" and out of pleasure of feeling Willow's touch. "Wha…what happened?" An image of Kennedy flashed through her thoughts and her eyes snapped open. "Willow, baby, you used your power. I saw-what I mean is…that dream wasn't a dream was it?"

"That was the day Kennedy died. That was what I saw on TV when the news broke. It was live coverage. I saw her die…on live TV…" Willow fought a sob. She took a few deep breaths before pulling herself closer to Pri. "That part wasn't a dream. But the stuff in between…with the flashes and the clouds; I don't know what that was."

Pri took Willow's hand in both of her own and tenderly kissed the redhead's fingertips. "It was Sini launching an attack on the Elders, I believe. Perhaps the dream was prophetic. Cordy may not be the only one connected to The Powers That Be." Pri tried her best to relax, knowing that she would need to be calm in order to soothe the quaking woman lying next to her. "Either that or Sini sent you the dream. That's probably it. There's going to be a massacre. Or at least that's what Sini wants. She probably threw in the bits of the shipwreck to pshyc you out, and to show that many people are going to die just like in the accident. We need to do this spell." Pri looked into Willow's eyes. Even in the dark she could see them bright as day. "But I need to hold you first. I hated seeing you like that, shaking and in pain. I want to know that you're safe, to hold you and kiss away your tears." Pri watched a silent tear roll down Willow's cheek. "Starting with that one." She leaned in and kissed Willow's cheek where the tear was. She protectively wrapped her arms around the still trembling Wicca and pulled her close.

Willow said nothing. She was still shaken up after the "dream" and she was too shocked and overjoyed by the words she had heard to reply. Instead she brought her hand up and outlined Pri's lips with her fingers before returning the kiss. Her lips lingered lightly on the other's and she moaned softly as Pri took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

"We can still get a few hours rest, if you can feel like you can get back to sleep." Pri said, slightly pulling back. She smoothed back Willow's sweat-dampened hair and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "You might wanna try. This "dream," or whatever it was, seems to have exhausted you. You need to get back some of that lost energy if you want to have the best chance of successfully completing the spell." Pri felt the redhead shiver in her arms. "Don't worry, I'll be here holding you; protecting you. I won't let the tadpoles get the chocolate." Pri added with a smirk.

"But they're big tadpo-I-oh-um-see, I talk in my sleep sometimes…okay a lot of times. I'm sorry if it bothered you." Willow was glad that the room was dark so that Pri could not see her blush. "Did I say anything e-" Willow was cut off by another kiss from Pri. "Is my babble really that annoying." She smiled.

"I love your babble. I love your sleep babble even more. I would say I wish you would never stop, but if you never stopped how would I be able to kiss you; to whisper words of affection into your ear? I wouldn't because I'd be enjoying listening to the wonderful, interesting things you have to say. And, as much as I love to hear what you say, I love even more to hold you close and whisper to you how glad I am you're in my life." Pri inhales deeply after saying that in one breath before continuing. "But your babble could never be annoying to m-"

"Now it's _my_ turn to stop _you_." Willow pulled Pri into a kiss. "I know you love my babble. The whole "annoying" thing was just a poor attempt at sarcasm, love. I'll babble all you want as long you hold me all you want." She yawned as she rest her head on Pri's chest and snuggled closer. "Since you promised to protect the chocolate, I suppose I can sleep peacefully." Willow joked.

Pri chuckled warmly and held Willow close. "That's right, love. The tadpoles will not be victorious." She shifted her body so she could lie back down and secured her arms around Willow. She was drifting off to sleep while tenderly stroking Willow's hair; feeling Willow's attempts to snuggle even closer to her than she already was. "Hmm…if you could get any closer you'd be on top of me." The dark haired Wicca sleepily murmured.

Willow giggled and threw her leg over Pri's hip.

"My point exactly." They both giggled as peaceful sleep finally greeted them.

* * *

"Wilkommen, bienvenue, welcome to the world of reality, girls!" Piper greeted Pri and Willow as they walked into the kitchen hand in hand. "You two have been off in dream land for so long I thought you'd never make it downstairs." There was an awkward silence before Piper laughed at their quizzical expressions. "It's nearly noon, sleepy heads! How late were you guys up?" 

"Not that late, actually." Willow took the carton of orange juice from Xander's hand just as he was about to empty it and poured it into the glass offered to her by Piper. "We were disturbed by a dream though. Part of it was real…but the rest seemed kinda like a-a future type thing. We think the Elders are in danger." Willow shrugged. "We just need to get the spell done sooner than planned."

"And," Pri said after stealing a sip of Willow's orange juice. "I'm gonna orb "up there" to see if it's happened yet. I doubt it has, or I would have felt it. So would you, because you're married to an Elder. But it won't hurt to check." She turned to Willow. "Mmm, good orange juice. Maybe I'll go buy some on the way back."

"Be careful, sweetie." Willow said. "If you run into her and risk fighting and losing. Get the hell outta there." She watched as Pri nodded and orbed away smiling. Willow sighed and turned to Piper who was staring blankly and obviously confused. "What?"

"You said "we" were disturbed by "a" dream." Piper said and Willow nodded. "As in both you and Pri?" Willow nodded again. "As in two people and one dream, or two people and one dream each?"

"I was having a dream. I think I may have been talking in my sleep coz' I had inadvertently woken Pri. Somehow I activated my power and she saw what I saw; felt what I felt…" Her voice trailed off.

"Felt?" Xander asked from where he is sitting.

"We felt the pain of the victims in the dream; the fear." Willow's eyes glazed over as the memory of the images brought back the painful sense of reality the dream had brought. "We knew the event was real. Or would be. I don't know how but we knew."

"The white-lightnings are under attack!" Buffy burst in with Faith at her heels. She expectantly looked around the room, only to be greeted by blank stares. "Y'know! The angel people with robes who live on clouds."

"Buff, it's whitelighter. And Pri's gone to check on them." Xander corrected Buffy.

Willow noticed beads of sweat on both slayers. "You had the dream didn't you? My power affected you too!" She grinned with the knowledge that her power was so effective. Then her grin faded. "No…wait; that's a bad thing. Damn that dream was painful."

"Yeah, Red, I kinda got that." Faith groaned as she rolled her right shoulder. "I can still feel that broken arm. That thing with the boat…was that what you saw when-" she stopped when she saw Willow's cheery glow fade. "Oh. I see. It must've been terrible."

"Yeah," Willow glanced down and something caught her eye. "Must've been terrible for you two too; seeing the way you're clinging to each other like that." She smirked.

Faith and Buffy both looked down to see their hands gripping each other's so tightly that their knuckles were white. Blushing slightly they quickly let go and looked away from each other.

"Don't be shy. We're all girls here. We all get a little clingy when-uh…" It was Xander's turn to blush as he clamped his jaw shut. "Should we get the blood-sucking-fiends from their shelter in the basement?"

"So that's where they went? I was beginning to think that the sun had got them and they were the dust floating in the air." Faith said. "Hey, B, let's go close the blinds in the living room so they can join us." She walked out with her hips sexily swaying and Buffy joyfully skipped after her.

"We're about to fight something with nearly unlimited power and I just realized how cheery we all seem." Willow remarked as Xander whistled his way to the basement. "Is it always like this around here when you're faced with the possibility of dying?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Piper went to the sink and began to wash the breakfast dishes. "You know, I've noticed you and Pri starting to get really chummy. I'm glad. She never had a true friend who she didn't have to keep her magick from. And she's a great person to rely on for support and a shoulder on which to cry. It's no wonder you two are getting along so well."

"Oh…really…" Willow said, suppressing a laugh.

Pri orbed in front of Willow, with her back to Piper not knowing she was still in the room, and wrapped her arms around Willow's waist; pulling her into a kiss which the redhead eagerly deepened. "Hey baby." Pri pulled back, smiling. "I warned the Elders. Now they're at a sanctuary created by Uncle Leo when Mom and the aunts fought the Titans. Where is everybody?"

"Well, Xander went to the basement to get out fanged-friends. Faith and Buffy went to close the living room blinds, but they're probably making out in an oversized sleeping bag. Everyone else is in the living room." Willow's breath catches in her throat as she stares at something behind her lover. "Except your aunt Piper, who is-"

"Standing right behind you in shock and disbelief." Piper cut in.

Pri released Willow and whirled around in surprise; relieved to feel Willow take her hand and hold her from behind. "I-I-I-you're smiling." Pri stammered.

Piper chuckled. "Gotcha. Back at the magic school Fred pointed out that she saw something between you two. You guys are great together. Did you think I'd kick you out of the family or something?"

"Well-I-um-I mean…" Pri blushed. "One never knows what to expect. And in a situation like this one would normally expect rejection. Plus I am kinda new to this, myself. I figured I should be able to understand my feelings before trying to explain them to my family. Of course I am quoting Willow now, but; "hello, gay now.'"

"Alright, point taken." Piper smiled. "But, in the future, you can tell us anything. Even if it's that, by some strange magical occurrence, you're pregnant with a twenty-pound Chihuahua by having gay sex with a female giraffe at 3:20AM on the Fourth of July wearing a pink-polka dotted tutu on the top of the Empire State Building whistling Puff the Magic Dragon. Because, although I'd find it quite strange and sickly amusing, I'll love you no less than I do now. Which is a lot." Piper smirked at their bewilderment. "And now that I have diverted your attention from our current apocalyptic situation with my sick sense of humor and given the sense of impending doom some sort of comic relief, I will be going back to my cleaning and let you be." Piper turned back to the dishes, concealing a blush over her moment of perversity.

Willow and Pri, both quite speechless, looked at each other and mentally made a mutual agreement. Still in Willow's arms, Pri orbed them back to her room. "Sorry about that. She's never said anything quite so…juvenile before."

Willow burst out into laughter and collapsed onto Pri's shoulder. "I love your family!" She managed to say between laughs. "So carefree and fun-loving. My family was always too strict…and…" Willow's laughter slowed to a halt as she cupped Pri's cheek in her hand and kissed her softly. She pulled her face back a few centimeters away from Pri's to speak. "Conventional…" She kissed Pri once again. This time her lips lingered, as she tasted Pri's lips with her tongue. "Their minds were always closed to…" She said, her voice nearly a whisper as Pri returns the kiss with a passion. "New and exciting things…" She let herself fall into Pri's now waiting arms.

"And what kinds of things would their minds be closed to right about now?" The dark haired Wicca asks.

"You…me…us…" Willow replied between each light kiss she left on Pri's lips. She continued her kissing as she and the woman holding her sank onto the bed. Getting lost in her actions, the redhead explored her lover's face with her lips and tongue; gently caressing the soft, flawless skin; tasting the sweetness of Pri's fruity perfume. Slowly and affectionately her lips found Pri's nose, eyelids, forehead; she dots Pri's jaw line with lingering kisses and pauses only to gently nibble the young woman's earlobe before making her way back to the pair of full lips longing for the redhead's attention.

Pri moaned into the kiss and deepened it further; moving one hand against Willow's back and entangling her other hand in Willow's hair. She felt the redhead mirror the action. "Willow…" She whispered. The woman in her arms pulled Pri hard against her body and placed a searing kiss on the dark haired Wicca's lips.

Pulling back for a moment, Willow smirked. "You know what, baby?" Pri gave her a questioning smile. "I think you forgot the orange juice."

Pri's eyes widened in mock surprise, "Dear lord…I think you're right. What a tragedy this is!" The two women giggled. "Maybe I should go get some now…" She teased.

"No, don't go! I-" Willow was cut off again.

"Then why did you ask me about it, love?" Pri nuzzled Willow's neck and tickled the soft spot just below Willow's ear with her tongue. "Besides…even the most powerful magicks in the world could not get me away from you. I'll be by your side. Always." She whispered the last word.

* * *

_Always…_the word echoed in Willow's mind. With that one word from her lover's lips she sank into a sea of passion. All she could think of is the woman in her arms; pressed against her body, trying to snuggle closer. She felt Pri's warm, orange-smelling breath on her neck, and the long slender fingers in her hair. She felt the comforting pressure of Pri's other arm around her waist. For the first time in months she felt safe. She softly kissed Pri's neck. _Always._ There it was again: the echoing voice of that word. She and Pri were both in silence. And, when with most people silence felt awkward, with Pri it felt calming and connecting. Like just by lying in each other's arms they were becoming closer; forming a bond beyond friendship. _Pri._ She sent with her power. _Do you mean it? Do you really mean always?_ She kept the power working so that Pri could reply. 

_Always. Even in death, as Tara and Kennedy are. I swear to you part of me will always stay with you. I'll watch over you and protect you. I'm falling for you, Willow. I have feelings for someone, and, for once, I know they're real. My feelings for you are real._ Pri sent back without hesitation. _When you do the spell I will be there holding your hands. I will be there to help you fight the dark magicks pulling you. Why do you ask?_

_I hate to break this moment, Pri, but you're not the first I've been with after Ken._ Willow felt Pri stiffen in her arms. _I was never physically with her. It was a complicated online thing. I told her of my feelings for her. She did not reciprocate but we remained friends and grew closer. She said she'd _always_ be by my side. When she did reveal her true feelings for me it was in a suicide note. She must've decided against suicide, for she called me several days later. A week after that she disappeared. For the last few months I've been dying inside. 'Til you came. I feel happy and safe and I'm starting to love myself. You know what's special about you? You like me for who I am. You always see the positive things in people. You listen when I'm distressed and need for someone to listen. You don't roll your eyes at my emotional pain; you comfort me. You're perfect. Too perfect for me. But you stay. I don't think I could handle it if you disappeared. And I know you have to return to the future someday. _

_No, I don't. Say the word and I'll stay…for you._ Pri pulled her head back to look into Willow's eyes. "Once you send Sini back to the future, I'll follow for a few days and kill her. Then I'll return to you until I save my family. I'll travel to the future once more to see if saving my family made the future good, then I'll come back here and stay with you forever. It'll be several years before I have to save my family anyway, so you don't have to worry anytime soon. If you want me, all you have to do is say so. Just tell me and I'll be yours."

"If you would stay, I-I…I need you. I more than want you; I need you. Like you said; you'll be with me forever. Even in death part of you will be with me. You'll be with me because you're part of me. You're part of my soul. Just like Tare was-and still is and always will be. You're like…an angel sent to save me from my self-destruction. Ken never understood that Tare would always be a part of me. She thought all of my attention should be focused on her. But you…_you_ respect that I once loved another and then lost her to a violent end. You respect that I will always love her and you understand that even though I still love her, there's more than enough room for me to love you just as much- if not more. And now I want _you_ in my heart. I want you in my life and in my arms forever." The babble-queen babbled.

"So, it's settled." Pri whispered. She tenderly kissed the tip of Willow's nose. _Damn, that nose is cute._ She thought to herself. "I'm staying." She nuzzles her nose against the redhead's.

"Or, perhaps, when you make sure it's safe…what I mean is…once you save the future, maybe I could return to it with you. So you can live in the future you're working so hard to create." Willow struggled to find the right words. "You need to be able to live in a future with a family. It's what you've always wanted and I don't want to be something that keeps you from that-"

Pri stopped her with a kiss. "That could work. It would be complicated but we'll see," Pri said when the kiss was broken. "Whatever happens, whatever makes you happy, as long as we're together. Sorry to say this, love, but I think everyone is waiting for us-for you. So you can do the spell. And all I'm wishing right now is that I could hold you like this forever."

"I know. I wish we could stay in this moment." Willow said as she lovingly stroked the strong arms holding her. "But I suppose ending this sibling rivalry would do the world more good." The two women slowly sat up at the same time and shared an intimate kiss before making their way downstairs.

* * *

"Ok. So here's the deal. "Buffy began, standing in front of the room of sitting people. "Xand-man, flip over that overstuffed armchair you're sitting in and move it over there. You'll be positioned behind that chair with a crossbow. You will not be firing those shafts of wood we normally use; you'll be equipped with these nifty potions Paige made. They'll temporarily blind her with flashes of light, smoke, minor explosions, and the like. As long as they directly hit her they won't affect us." The older slayer commanded. "Faith-" 

"Ahem. B." Faith Interrupted. "You may be _a_ Slayer, but this is not your city, this is not your home, and it is not up to you to decide who the hell does what. Let the Charmed Ones deal out the battle duties."

"Actually, she seems to know what she's doing." Piper said and the other Halliwells nodded in agreement. "If we have any objections to anything we'll just cut in."

"Thank you." Buffy smiled sweetly. Then her smile quickly disappeared and her expression grew stern. "As I was saying. Faith, we'll need you waiting in the next room. I know it may seem like I'm trying to keep you out of the battle, but your job is key. If we get into trouble and need someone to come flying in to rescue us, I'll signal you to come aid us in the hand-to-hand combat. I'm quite positive we'll need you desperately not too far into the fight. "Flamingo" is the signal word. Angel, Spike, and I will be positioned around the area Pri and Wills will be doing the mojo. That way they'll be protected. Of course Xand will be opposite us in that corner distracting her from our side of the room, but we'll be ready just in case." She turned to Lorne, Dawn, and the Halliwell sisters. "Piper, Paige, and Phoebe; you will be doing the summoning spell-away from Willow and Pri so that she doesn't appear right at their feet and kill them-then Paige will orb you to the room Faithy's gonna be in where you'll begin chanting a protection spell around Pri and Wills. It won't hold her for long, but that's what me, Angel, and Spike are for. Lorne and Dawn, wait with Faith in the next room.

"Once Paige orbs in with Piper and Phoebe, you'll join them in the protection spell." Her gaze turned to Willow. "You and Pri have a "special" battle area. Over there, behind those bookshelves, is a magically enlarged space for both you and Pri to sit within a magic circle. Pri's back must be to the bookshelves and Willow must be facing them. The shelves will act as a sort of two-way mirror. From here they look like normal bookshelves, but from behind them you can see the entire room as if they weren't even in front of you. Piper totally rules for coming up with the spell that did that. Now Wills can have the spell's target in her sight, which is needed for the spell to work properly. Even if her eyes are closed: if she is facing the room, Sini would be in her sight if her eyes were open. She has the ability to see Sini if she wished, and that's what's needed for the spell. With the power that's going into the spell you'll probably wind up with your eyes closed. So, what I'm saying is that you don't need to worry about that."

"Ahem." Angel cleared his throat and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Angel, Spike, and I get these shield things. We tuck 'em in our pockets and, if Sini sends anything magical our way, it'll be deflected back in her direction." She tossed small cylindrical objects to those people named. "Angel, thanks for having these buried deep in your jacket. I know they're gonna' come in handy. Alright, everything you'll need is ready at your battle stations. Positions, everyone. Let the fun begin!"

* * *

"Okay, baby, you ready?" Pri asked as she finished drawing the circle and put down the chalk. "You're really brave to put yourself through this. I'd be too terrified." 

"I _am_ too terrified. But this must be done." Willow pulled her girlfriend into a loving embrace. "I'm trying so hard right now to keep myself from falling apart. I know I'll never make it without you here to keep me grounded. Thank you. Thank you so much just for being here for me, y'know? I feel like there's no way I could fully make it up to you. Thank you is not enough."

"You don't have to make it up." Pri answered. "Just letting me be here for you is enough." Pri lightly kissed Willow on the mouth. "The kisses," Pri kissed Willow once again. "And the snuggles," for the third time Pri's lips met the redhead's and she moved one hand behind Willow's head; resting her other arm around the Wicca's waist. "Are just…" her face now just centimeters from Willow's; her eyes staring intently into those green pools in front of her, she pulled the redhead's body against her own and kissed her deeply and passionately. "An added bonus." Her eyes were closed and her forehead rested on the forehead of the beautiful woman in her arms. "This is more than I ever expected from our friendship. And since we've decided to bring our relationship beyond being friends, my feelings have been growing stronger every moment. I'm falling so deeply in love with you."

"I know exactly what you mean because I feel the same for you." Willow felt Pri's breath on her face. "If I don't make it through this, just know that I l-oh shit! They're beginning the summoning spell!" She quickly sat down and Pri sat opposite her as they took each other's hands. She sighed with anticipation and relief of having her lover's touch. _I love you._ She thought to herself. _Dammit, Willow. What if you never get to tell her? I will. I will get to tell her._ She warred on with her thoughts.

* * *

"Come to me, I call to thee: angel of darkness, come to me. " The sisters began to chant and a small wind started up in the living room. All three sisters were pissed because Chris was too chicken to help out and had fled to the underworld: not wanting to be involved in this battle. "I call upon the power in me to summon you on bended knee." The wind picked up and, as the strong gusts blew the witches' hair wildly, they clenched their eyes shut in concentration. "Related by blood, do my bidding you must." Paige, in the middle of her two sisters, took Piper and Phoebe's hands. "Appear in my sight or turn to dust." Long slashes appeared on their arms, necks, and faces, but they still chanted on. "Come to me, angel of darkness, arrive at my feet! SINI!" They cried out the last word in pain and anger. When Paige opened her eyes and saw Sini begin to appear, she orbed Piper and Phoebe into the room Dawn, Lorne, and Faith were waiting. "Leo! Get your Elder ass down here, quick!" 

Leo orbed in, expecting to see an angry wife. "Piper, hon, whatever it is I-oh dear gods." His face paled when he saw the sisters' blood streaked faces. "What-"

"Just heal us." Paige said. "Hurry. We have a spell to perform."

As Leo healed the sisters, Dawn, Lorne, and the sisters chanted. "With the warmth of the sun, and the salt of the sea, I use the power invested in me. To protect those of good in this house. Protect them from the evil they fight. Protect them from fatal harm this night." When Leo was done they circled up and joined hands. Paying no attention to Faith's staring eyes, they continued to chant the repetitive spell. "With the warmth of the sun, and the salt of the sea…"

* * *

Back in the living room Sini glared around the room, her eyes blazing in rage. "Who is it that dares to summon me? Where are they?" Her nostrils flared and she appeared to be sniffing the air as a dog might sniff out its prey. " My sister is near." Her head snapped toward Buffy, who was directly in front of the bookshelves, and her eyes narrowed into slits as she glanced at the armed vampires to the side. "You're protecting her; foolish mortals. But wait…you are already dead. What in the Source's name are you?" 

"I'm a vampire Slayer. My name's not important right now." Buffy drew her sword. "And for once the stupid evildoer is right. I've died twice, and my buddies here are vampires. Kinda ironic, aint it? Me fighting alongside what I am destined to kill? Wasn't meant to happen…not sure _how_ it happened, but one thing's for sure; we're gonna kick your ass back to Tomorrow Land in no time."

"Heh, heh," Sinistra chuckled. "And how do you plan to do that-gah!" She whirled around but couldn't see a thing for she was surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke. "Fools! You think this will help you?" She muttered a word in Latin and, when the smoke cleared, she sent a plasma ball in the direction she thought the potion came from; only to have it deflected back at her. "Ack!" Sini ducked to avoid being hit, but it was once again deflected by Buffy's shield and the ball hit Sini in the center of her back. "Ah! Shit!" She hunched over in pain. "You'll pay dearly for that!" Straightening up, she threw her arms out in rage and seemed to tower over everyone in the room. Both arms outstretched towards the sky, palms up with her fingers splayed out, she formed two large balls of fire in each. "Who shall die first?" She glanced around the room once more, and her eyes narrowed even further than before.

"Look, lady." Spike spoke up. "We've already died. So there's clearly no bloody point in trying to kill us again. We'll just keep coming back." He smirked as he watched the fireballs extinguish themselves.

"I could easily dig you a permanent grave, vampire." Sini spat out in disgust. "But you won't provoke me to attack you. I sense a force field around each of you. Anything magical I attack you with will only be sent back at me. Sort of like that "I'm rubber, you're glue. Whatever you say bounces off of me and stick to you" thing that young children shoot at each other as a lame form of insult. I can't attack you magically, but how are you with hand-to-hand combat?" She chuckled playfully and draws a long, jewel encrusted sword. The blade was of an unknown, jet-black metal that reflected the fire burning in her eyes.

"Try me, Sini. Give it your best shot." Buffy raised her sword before her in challenge. "I'd like to see you even _touch_ me with that piece of crap. With your shitty, faked, exaggerated, skill. I'll laugh to see you accomplish anything other than making a complete, utter fool of yourself. You come here from the future to try to steal the Charmed Ones' book to start an apocalypse in your time. You have some nerve to think you could get near it without setting off a supernatural alarm. Well, the alarm was sounded, and we came running. Your attempts at victory will be futile."

"Dear lord…do you _humans_ ever shut up?" Sini rolled her eyes. "What the fuck is up with you hero types and pointless battle-banter anyway? Don't you ever just fight? Whatever. That is of no importance to me. You will die tonight, as will anyone else that stands in my way."

"Um, evil-hell-bitch lady?" Xander shrunk back from a glare that was suddenly shot his way. "It's the middle of the day."

"Argh!" With a final shout of anger, Sini rushed forward with her sword out, her nostrils flaring, and her eyes black and rimmed with fire. She pulled her elbow back, bringing the sword into an offensive position; only to have her lunge parried by a swing of Buffy's sword. "Hmm, I suppose the title "Slayer" has a meaning. You have strength, but not enough." She hissed as hers and Buffy's swords are locked.

"You bet your damn ass it means something, bitch! It means I'm gonna kick your ass!" With that Buffy forced Sini's sword around and down so that the point faced the floor. She whirled around and brought the blade up to Sini's side, grunting in effort to hold her own as her blow was once more blocked and countered. "Fla…min…go!" She managed to shout in between grunts.

"I beg your bloody pardon?" Sini asked in confusion as she made a stab at Buffy's shoulder; only to be blocked once more.

"She means," Faith said, running in with her axe raised. "That it's time for me to join the fun. Care to tango, love?" She grinned madly as she rushed forward to hack off Sini's head.

"Oh…" Sini looked to Faith like a deer caught in headlights. "Damn." She ducked the forthcoming axe. Then she pointed a finger at the windows and the blinds flew open. After smiling devilishly at the sight of the two vampires fleeing to the shadows, Sini drew a second sword. "Two on one, I can handle that."

* * *

"Alright, baby, it's started." Pri said. For the last few minutes she and Willow had been listening to the pre-battle banter. She couldn't help but chuckle at Sini's confusion over hearing of Buffy's two deaths. "It sounds like hell in there. Sini's fighting a losing battle." 

"I know, love, I know. But for how long?" Willow squeezed Pri's hands, searching for comfort. "Sini is powerful. So are Buffy, and the others. But how long can they go on like this?"

"Not very. That's why we need to do this." 'Fla…min…go!' They heard Buffy grunt out. "Damn, they just called in the reinforcements. Why haven't Angel or Spike done anything yet?"

"She opened the blinds." Willow blanched at the sight of the two smoking vampires running for safety. "So it's two on one. Plus Xander's distractions."

"The evil bitch, I knew she'd have a trick up her sleeve." Pri shook her head in disbelief. "Buffy just couldn't keep her mouth shut about the vampire part. Ok, what's done is done. Now we just need to close our eyes and focus. I need to focus on sending you the power you need, and keeping you grounded. You just concentrate on saying the words. I won't let the darkness consume you." She silently closed her eyes as she listened to Willow's telepathic reply. 'I know, I trust you,' she heard in her mind. _I hope you're wise to do so.

* * *

_

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale; the redhead sat cross-legged on the floor, concentrating on breathing properly. Without her mind constantly reminding her to take those breaths, she would have forgotten to breathe long before this moment. Her eyes glued to the scene unraveling before her she wished to the goddess that she could pull it off. "By the raging dark and light magicks within me, by my emotional struggle and pain," the chant began and she tried not to be distracted by the whooping that Buffy and Faith seemed to be receiving. A flash of light filled the room as Xander launched yet another one of the potions, and Willow restrained herself from releasing a yelp of joy in seeing Buffy return the blows three times as much as she'd received them.

But where was Faith? "I reopen the rift in time created by those that brought you!" Unbeknownst to Sini, a portal opened in the ceiling, and a small whirlwind of magicks swirled through the air. Suddenly Faith lunged from a crouching position behind the dark witch, and swung her axe so that it barely missed hitting Sini, then she swung forward with one fist and caught her hard in the back. "I return you to your respective time! I return you to your resting place!" She felt her eyes clamp shut against her will as she fell towards unconsciousness. In fear she gripped her lover's hands.

_Will, hon, hold on baby. _Pri sent to the slight woman gripping her fingers tightly. She sent out magicks, dark and light, and pulled with all her might to keep her beautiful love awake. _I will not let the magicks take you! _She squeezed her eyes tight and tensed her muscles as she put all of her physical, and magickal, strength into keeping Willow grounded. She felt the usually babbling Wicca falling into an oblivion of darkness and she began to pull her back , not only with magicks and physical strength, but with the love in her heart as well.

Willow knew she was being overpowered by the dark magicks, but she also knew she needed to finish this spell. Reaching out to her inner strength, and pulling more from Pri, Willow opened her eyes and forced herself to continue. "By my never ceasing pain and undying thirst for vengeance; I undo the evil that has been done, and prevent the evil that you would have done." With one last burst of strength she screamed the last line of the spell. "Be gone, being of darkness! Return to your fiery home!" Her eyes were forced shut again by a sudden wave of mystical energy flooding the Manor. Her face was being pulled toward the ceiling and she felt as though her head would be ripped from her neck. The swirling energy around them was so strong, she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, despite hers and her lover's efforts.

Suddenly she and Pri were surrounded by what seemed like the heat of flames, licking at their flesh, tugging at their souls. Before they knew it, they were falling upwards through a portal, hands pulled apart from each other, and lost unconscious in a strange new world.

* * *

Back at the Manor, the place was a shambles, Leo was healing, and those well enough were searching the house for the missing Wiccans. Furniture was destroyed, debris littered the floor. Windows were shattered and some of the debris had made its way onto the lawn. But as hard as they try, the two women for which they searched were gone to this world. 

"B, we need to do something." Faith said, fighting back the tears that were threatening to make their presence known.

"I know. But we have to at least wait a day." Buffy reluctantly admitted what was on her mind. "They are both strong, smart, and able witches. They'll find their own way back. If they don't by this time tomorrow we'll start planning and research."

* * *

Willow felt hard, rough, rocky ground under her back. Her body was stiff and sore. It seemed she could hardly even flinch without pain coursing through her body. She finally managed to open her eyes enough to squint. Black hair was covering her eyes, which she slowly pushed back. _The spell made me dark. I brought myself here…Pri! No, I…if I brought her here I…I have to find her._ She finally gathered the strength to sit up on her elbows. She noticed that she was sitting on a giant, floating rock with a flat surface and a seemingly straight drop from all of the edges. _Great. I'm on an island, floating in midair, only the Goddess knows where. _She continued to look and saw that there were many more of these "islands" floating around her. "Where the hell am I…" she muttered to herself. 

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I felt like the rest of this "story" would have to be under the "that's a different story" category. If you want to find out what happened, you'll have to check out "Witches Found", the sequel. First chapter of that will be up next week. Stay tuned. And remember…I love feedback. I'll review you if you review me. 


End file.
